Amor Impossível
by Lili Rosen
Summary: /JANTO/ Season 1: O amor que Toshiko e Tommy nutriam um pelo outro não foi indelével, mas deu os seus frutos e agora uma nova ameaça abate-se sobre Torchwood. Season 2: Torchwood viu-se largamente afetada por uma perda inesperada, mas quem mais sofre pela ausência de Ianto é o Capitão Harkness.
1. Descendência I

**Amor Impossível**

 **Crossover** : Torchwood x Doctor Who

 **Sinopse Seasons** :

Amor Impossível: Descendência – O amor que Toshiko e Tommy nutriam um pelo outro não foi indelével, mas deu os seus frutos e agora uma nova ameaça abate-se sobre Torchwood.

Amor Impossível: Renascimento

Amor Impossível: Inocência

 **Pairings** : Tommy x Toshiko ; Jack x Ianto. Novos casais poderão surgir ao longo da história.

 **Géneros** : Sci-fi ; Romance ; Mistério ; Yaoi.

 **Advertências** :

Todos os acontecimentos posteriores ao episódio "To The Last Man" serão alterados, pelo que peço que ignorem as lacunas, pois a linha de tempo será completamente reformulada;

Homossexualidade, Heterossexualidade e Bissexualidade;

Morte de Personagens e Sequestro;

Mpreg e Aborto;

Adultério.

 **Disclaimer** :

Todas as personagens de Torchwood e Doctor Who são propriedade de Russell T Davies e da BBC.

Existem outros criadores por detrás da fantástica série Doctor Who, mas as personagens da versão original não serão citadas neste fanfic.

 **Beta-Read** : Clara

* * *

Publicado no Nyah! Fanfiction e no Spirit Fanfics.

* * *

 **Descendência**

 **I**

 _30 de Janeiro de 2008_

Tommy observou as alterações do Hospital, conforme 1918 ia invadindo o tempo presente e suplantando a atualidade. Virou-se e abraçou Toshiko, dando-lhe um último beijo e com uma onda de valentia, atravessou a anormalidade temporal, regressando ao Hospital de Veteranos e esquecendo tudo sobre o seu enamoramento pela mulher de ascendência japonesa. Retornou ao seu quarto, guiado por uma enfermeira, sem imaginar que apesar de tudo deixava uma marca no mundo.

 _Fevereiro de 2008_

Todos haviam notado, mas apenas Ianto se preocupara em consolar a pobre mulher, que deprimida se escondia pelos cantos do Hub, chorando sozinha e lamentando a perda de mais uma nova oportunidade de ser feliz.

Ianto temendo que Toshiko cometesse alguma tontaria, no meio do luto, passou a acompanhá-la a casa, e dia após dia, foi passando cada vez mais tempo com a especialista em computadores, para irritação de Jack, que ainda quando morria de ciúmes. Este, não estava disposto a aceitar as evidências e muito menos a exteriorizar a sua preocupação pelo repentino interesse do seu amante pela asiática.

 _Março de 2008_

No par de meses que passara, Jack Harkness virara o inimigo número um da cooperação e não havia quem o conseguisse aturar. O homem estava uma pilha de nervos e descarregava na primeira pessoa que se cruzasse no seu caminho. Como tal, o ambiente no Hub estava extremamente tenso, ao ponto de que afirmar, que dava para cortar a tensão com uma faca, não era considerado um exagero.

O real motivo de toda aquela raiva contida, devia-se a que o Capitão Harkness sentia que estava a perder Ianto e quando pensava em perdê-lo, recordava que ele não envelhecia, mas o seu amante sim. Pelo que num pestanejo estaria a enterrá-lo e isso era mais do que poderia lidar. Já perdera tantas pessoas, que aprendera a deixá-las para trás antes de que os seus sentimentos se aprofundassem. Mas agora era diferente, Ianto era seu subordinado e colega de trabalho, tinha de conviver com ele todos os dias. Não podia simplesmente dispensá-lo e fingir que fora apenas um caso de uma noite, como fizera tantas outras vezes anteriormente.

Com essas ideias em mente, a distância que antes queria cortar, acabou por aumentar exponencialmente sem que se apercebesse sequer.

oOo

Torchwood estava a meio de uma missão. O encargo era nomeadamente simples. Recuperar uma caixa que fora desenterrada durante as escavações que um conglomerado empreendera com o intuito de expandir o seu já gigantesco negócio. A caixa em si não era nada de especial, mas os rumores diziam que as pessoas que a tentavam abrir à força, tinham a tendência a morrer em estranhas e inevitáveis catástrofes. Uma vez é um infortuno… Duas vezes é uma coincidência… Três vezes é trabalho para Torchwood!

Tudo estava a correr bem, até que Toshiko sente uma tontura e para, encostando-se a uma das colunas que marcavam as vagas de estacionamento da garagem do edifício que pretendiam invadir. Ianto apercebendo-se de que a japonesa estava prestes a cair inconsciente, sai do carro, onde fora ordenado permanecer e corre a auxiliar a mulher. Coloca um braço à volta das costas de Toshiko e o outro por debaixo dos joelhos e pega-a ao colo, deitando-a no banco traseiro da SUV.

― Tosh! Tosh, consegues ouvir-me? ― A japonesa assente, mas uma náusea fá-la inclinar-se para fora do carro e vomitar. ― Podes cuidar das comunicações? Preciso de limpar isto! Caso contrário deixaríamos evidências que poderiam conectar-nos ao roubo.

Toshiko senta-se com dificuldade e pega no auricular, passando a ocupar o posto de Ianto, enquanto este limpava o vómito. Terminada a desinfecção, Ianto pega no auricular e corre para a posição que correspondia à mulher adoentada.

A missão foi um sucesso! Recuperaram a caixa, mas a troca de postos de trabalho, obviamente chamou a atenção da equipa e Toshiko terminou por revelar que se sentia mal à alguns dias e que Ianto se ofereceu para ajudá-la e até se livrou das evidências que poderiam ter resultado do mal estar dela.

Jack furibundo pelo desacato de ambos os subordinados, começou a gritar desmedidamente, gesticulando exageradamente.

― É que acaso não compreendes ordens, Ianto? Disse para ficares no carro. Entendo que tenhas mais anos em Torchwood do que qualquer outro membro para além de mim, mas o teu trabalho consistia em tarefas num laboratório. Não estás preparado para missões de campo. Precisas de treino e prática.

― Já teria o treino se me deixasses tomá-lo. Não é primeira vez nem será a última que te peço para me permitir passar pela formação para agente de campo ― gritou Ianto, saindo e batendo a porta furioso, pela estupidez do seu amante.

― E tu! ― O Capitão apontou para Toshiko. ― Senão fosses tão incompetente, Ianto não teria tido de te substituir! ― Jack deu as costas, ignorando os olhos chorosos da mulher e saiu atrás do Tea Boy.

oOo

Ianto abriu a porta do carro, sendo esta imediatamente fechada de forma abrupta e violenta. O homem vira-se e encara o amante com a testa enrugada pela indignação. Ianto estava cansado de receber aquele tipo de trato. Jack agia como se ele lhe estivesse a ser infiel, mas sem nunca dar de facto um nome ao estranho relacionamento que ambos compartilhavam.

― Estou cansado, Jack! Não sei o que isto ― Aponta de Jack para si mesmo e vice-versa. ― é, mas definitivamente não é uma relação amorosa ou sequer pessoal. Recusas-te a dar um termo. Nem sequer somos amantes! Gosto de pensar que o somos, mas é mentira! Quiseste esconder-nos da equipa e eu compreendi. É uma relação que deve ser mantida à parte dos relacionamentos de trabalho, mas não admito que me trates como um traidor. Acabou! Ouviste, Jack? Acabou!

Ianto empurrou o ex-amante, afastando-o do carro e abriu a porta, entrando sem olhar para trás uma única vez.

Jack ainda em choque e sem pronunciar uma só palavra, fitava o horizonte por onde o carro do seu Tea Boy desaparecera instantes antes.

oOo

Ianto bufa ao receber uma nova ordem estapafúrdia de Jack, como viera a acontecer desde que terminara o ambíguo relacionamento que compartiram no passado. O Tea Boy mal tinha tempo para respirar, com todas as correrias que devia fazer para manter o Capitão satisfeito. Já nem tinha tempo para vigiar o estado de animo de Toshiko, evento que parecia causar uma estranha sensação de regozijo em Jack, mas que ninguém notava salvo o próprio.

A equipa abandonara o Hub horas antes e Ianto ainda não via como iria conseguir terminar de catalogar o raio dos documentos a tempo de poder dormir, ainda que fosse um par de horas.

Um ruído chamou a sua atenção, fazendo com que este abandonasse o arquivo e se dirigisse à Sala de Controles, dando de caras com o seu ex-amante, que aparentava estar levemente acalorado e se fosse possível até diria que parecia embriagado. Em menos do que o Diabo esfrega o olho, Ianto viu-se prensado contra a parede, com a perna de Jack entre as suas e pressionando o seu membro, que começava a despertar lentamente, ao mesmo tempo que os seus lábios eram violados e a sua boca invadida por um apêndice estrangeiro.

Tudo isto era testemunhado por uma pobre alma, que não sabia como reagir, mas o choque foi mais forte do que o esperado e esta perdeu o controlo das suas extremidades, deixando a mala cair no solo e o conteúdo espatifou-se no chão sonoramente, espalhando-se por todos os lados.

― Tosh!? ― sussurra Ianto, constrangido pela situação em que a amiga o apanhara.


	2. Descendência II

**Descendência**

 **II**

Ainda meio atarantado, Ianto empurra Jack, enquanto pensa numa desculpa plausível para o que Toshiko acabara de assistir.

― Isto não é o que parece… Quero dizer, é o que parece, mas não significa nada… Foi uma coisa do momento… Não é um relacionamento…

Ianto sentia que se enterrava mais profundamente a cada nova frase pronunciada pelos seus trémulos lábios, mas sabendo que Jack não queria assumir nada sério em frente dos colegas de trabalho e sendo o relacionamento atualmente inexistente, o Tea Boy só desejava que uma desculpa mínimamente aceitável caísse do céu.

Jack fitou a expressão embaraçada do seu ex-amante e o rubor que tentava esconder juntamente com as roupas amassadas que alisava insistentemente sem parar. Pensado que o motivo deste o ter abandonado era por uma paixão secreta pela asiática, o Capitão agarra o homem pela cintura colando-o ao próprio corpo e fulminou Toshiko com a mirada.

― Ianto é meu! Nem sequer penses em tentar algo com ele, pois não vais conseguir roubar-mo…

Indignado por ser tratado qual vil possessão, Ianto afasta-se de Jack, dando-lhe uma joelhada na zona genital, que o forçou a cair de joelhos pela dor atroz que o acometia.

Ianto desce da plataforma e toma a mão da japonesa, deixando Jack só na base com as suas dores nas joias da família.

oOo

A noite estava escura e as ruas eram perigosas, pelo que como bom cavalheiro britânico que era, o Tea Boy escoltou a dama até casa. Já à porta, Toshiko sentiu uma nova tontura e a preocupação de Ianto ressurgiu com maior intensidade.

― O meu carro está perto! Vem! Vou levar-te ao hospital.

― Estou bem! Não é nada, Ianto.

― Tens a certeza? Estás mal há já algum tempo… Se precisares de algo liga que eu venho imediatamente. ― Toshiko sorriu comedidamente e entrou no edifício de apartamentos.

Uma semana depois

Toshiko descansa sobre a cama de casal e encara os objetos estranhos sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

O alarme soa, indicando que o tempo necessário para conseguir ler os resultados havia concluído.

A asiática pega no primeiro… Positivo… Segundo… Também acusou positivo… À terceira é de vez… Positivo!

― Um bebé! Tommy… Teremos um bebé!

As lágrimas de felicidade e amargura caem e misturam-se no regaço da mulher. Felicidade por ser mãe e amargura porque Tommy nunca iria saber que contribuíra para a criação de uma nova e pequena vida. Toshiko leva as mãos ao ventre e desce o rosto, vendo-o com um sorriso de ternura maternal.

oOo

Na manhã seguinte, a resolução de Toshiko viu-se deitada por terra. Como faria para criar um bebé? Tommy nunca deveria ter estado naquela época para começar. O seu regresso anulou a ida e apagou-a da memória do soldado. Assim sendo, aquela criança era uma anomalia temporal e se Torchwood descobrisse poderia considerar o bebé uma ameaça latente… Poderiam até mesmo obrigá-la a abortar! Jack sem dúvida tomaria essa decisão… Mas, era seu filho… Seu e de Tommy! Era o único que lhe restava daqueles maravilhosos dias. Era a prova de que aquela noite acontecera de facto e não fora apenas fruto da sua imaginação.

― Aconteça o que acontecer… Vou cuidar-te e proteger-te, meu pequeno! ― disse a mulher abraçando o ventre protetora e carinhosamente.

Toshiko vestiu uma camisola folgada, para que a mudança de look não fosse abrupta, pois teria de esconder a gravidez o máximo que conseguisse. Logo, quando a gravidez se fizesse notar teria de pensar na melhor forma de proceder para que ninguém ficasse ciente do seu estado.

oOo

O Hub estava relativamente calmo, sem nenhuma ameaça latente, todos estavam meio que relaxados e folgavam nos seus postos de trabalho. Rindo das piadas estapafúrdias de Owen e clamando por mais uma xícara de chá ou uma chávena de café bem carregado.

― Tosh, já descobriste como abrir a caixa? ― perguntou Gwen com curiosidade, pegando na caixa de marfim, finamente ornamentada com fios de ouro e pedras preciosas. ― É tão bonita que faz pensar que o quer quer seja que esteja lá dentro deve sê-lo ainda mais…

― Gwen, é melhor pousares a caixa. Ela exerce uma espécie de encantamento nas pessoas que a tocam, seduzindo-as para que a abram… Estás afetada!

― Oh! Certo! Alguma coisa?

― Ainda não. Seja o que for, está bem protegido. Esta tecnologia está para além do que se pode encontrar na Terra. É sem dúvida alienígena!

― O almoço chegou! ― exclamou Owen com entusiasmo, ao ver Ianto entrar com as caixas de pizza. Apropria-se da caixa superior e dá uma mordida, cuspindo de seguida. ― Que merda é esta? Está intragável!

― A sério? Deixa-me experimentar… ― Gwen dá uma mordida e tosse, sentindo os olhos marejar. ― Exageraram nos condimentos… Estão as duas assim? ― Dá uma mordida numa fatia da outra caixa e cospe imediatamente. ― Jack! Vou almoçar fora!

― Hmm!? O quê? ― pergunta o Capitão, mais interessado em avaliar discretamente a retaguarda de Ianto, sem que este se desse conta.

― A comida! Está horrível! Não dá para comer. Vamos comer fora ― disse Owen.

― Entendo! Vão todos?

― Sim! ― responde Gwen, notando a direção da mirada de Jack e torcendo o nariz desgostosa.

A equipa já estava a sair, quando Ianto se dá conta de que Toshiko permanecia no seu posto de trabalho sem se mover.

― Tosh! Almoço! Vens?

― Vão vocês. Estou à espera dos resultados de uns índices de leitura. Traz-me algo, por favor. O que seja. Não tenho apetite.

― Ok! Não devias trabalhar tanto. Faz-te mal! ― disse Ianto, fechando a porta e deixando a mulher sozinha no Hub.

Quinze minutos depois, o bip repetitivo indicou que os resultados estavam prontos.

Toshiko analisa os resultados admirada, esboçando um sorriso suave e destrói os dados de forma que não possam ser recuperados independentemente de quão bons sejam ou quanto tentem. Pega na caixa de marfim e delineia os fios de ouro por uma ordem específica, carregando por último numa pedra ametista e de seguida numa esmeralda. A caixa abre-se automaticamente, revelando uma bracelete de ouro, cujos fios se entrelaçavam delicadamente, conformando um conjunto simples, mas bonito. A japonesa retira a bracelete da caixa e esta fecha automaticamente, como se nunca tivesse sido aberta para começo de história.


	3. Descendência III

**Descendência**

 **III**

 _Agosto de 2008_

O sol apenas despontava e Toshiko já saía do banho com um fino e curto robe, estilo kimono japonês de tecido azul-bebé, que se pegava ao seu corpo belamente proporcionado como uma segunda camada de pele. A asiática parou frente ao espelho a admirar a curva do seu ventre avantajado de sete meses de gestação e acariciou amorosamente a barriga onde repousava o fruto do seu amor pelo soldado de outra era.

Toshiko abre as portas duplas do guarda-fatos e seleciona um vestido leve e fresco, adequado para aquela época do ano, tão quente e sufocante. De seguida, dirigiu-se à cómoda do quarto e abriu a caixa de joias, retirando uma bonita pulseira de fios de ouro, colocando-a e vendo a barriga avantajada ser coberta por uma ilusão e desaparecer na imagem do espelho. Levou a mão direita ao ventre e constatou que estava totalmente camuflada e era impossível sentir a protuberância no seu ventre. À simples vista e ao toque, ninguém poderia dizer que estava a dois meses de dar à luz.

oOo

A mulher de rasgos asiáticos, vestindo um florido vestido branco com tons rosados, entrou na pastelaria da esquina, ordenando uma boa dose de panquecas com calda de morango e comendo com gosto a delícia que tanto desejara desde que acordara.

Num canto do recinto encontrava-se uma mulher de negros cabelos apanhados firmemente, observando atentamente Toshiko sem que a mesma se apercebesse.

A especialista em computadores levantou-se do assento, sentindo-se mais ligeira do que seria comum no seu estado avançado de gestação graças aos efeitos da bracelete, rumou ao balcão para pagar a conta, saindo seguidamente e encaminhando-se ao Hub para mais um longo dia de trabalho.

Torchwood teve um dia relativamente calmo, tendo em conta que se mantiveram entre testes de rotina ao equipamento informático e Jack estava nomeadamente calmo, ao constatar que Ianto não se aproximara a Toshiko durante todo o dia, mais ocupado em concluir rapidamente as suas tarefas e sair antes que o Capitão pudesse interceptá-lo, como vinha a tentar nos últimos dias, sem sucesso.

A jornada de trabalho concluiu por fim, e um a um, os membros de Torchwood foram abandonando os seus postos de trabalho e regressando às suas casas ou no caso de Owen, encaminhando-se ao bar mais próximo com a maior afluente de mulheres desesperadas por atenção.

Jack suspirou ao ver Ianto correr para fora do Hub como se a sua vida dependesse disso.

oOo

Toshiko lutou contra a mala até vencer a batalha contra as suas chaves e abrir por fim a porta do apartamento. Estava prestes a fechar a porta, quando um intruso surgiu do nada e colocou um pé a travar a porta, forçando a entrada da moradia da japonesa.

oOo

 _Dois dias depois_

A asiática continuava sem dar notícias… Não atendia as chamadas, não respondia aos sms ou e-mails e não havia atividade no cartão de multibanco ou de crédito. A equipa começava a ficar verdadeiramente preocupada com a ausência repentina da japonesa. Como tal, decidiram que iriam visitá-la no final do dia e ver com os seus próprios olhos se estava tudo bem com Toshiko.

Quando finalmente terminou o horário de expediente, Jack pegou no SUV e conduziu em direção ao condomínio onde vivia a mulher. O carro parou numa vaga de estacionamento próxima e os membros de Torchwood desceram, rumando para a porta do edifício e por conseguinte para o elevador e depois para o andar onde residia a japonesa. Ainda à distância, o Capitão Harkness visualizou a porta entreaberta e ordenou aos seus subordinados que se armassem e preparassem para um possível confronto.

Jack abriu a porta com cautela, revelando a mobília bangunçada e diversos vasos partidos, com terra espalhada por todos os lados.

oOo

 _31 de Outubro de 2008_

Dois meses e nem uma única pista sobre a localização do membro desaparecido da equipa, que fora presumivelmente sequestrado.

Ianto ainda se culpava por não ter acompanhado a japonesa a casa, como viera fazendo desde à uns tempos para lá. A única noite em que deixou Toshiko regressar a casa sozinha… Esta foi sequestrada! Poderia estar ferida… Deus sabe que Ianto não queria imaginar um cenário pior, mesmo que fosse completamente verosímil.

Jack nota o olhar nostálgico do Tea Boy e consola-o, abraçando-o pelas costas e repousando o queixo no ombro direito do homem, deixando um casto beijo na bochecha rosada pela vergonha.

― Jack, estamos no trabalho. Gwen e Owen podem ver-nos…

― Então, deixa-os ver! És o meu namorado! Tenho todo o direito de te beijar ou abraçar quando bem quiser ― disse o Capitão, escondendo um sorriso travesso contra o ombro de Ianto e deixando a sua mão direita deslizar para a zona sul do corpo do homem mais alto, mas sendo imediatamente impedida pela mão do Tea Boy.

― Isso é assédio sexual, Sir! ― brincou Ianto, recordando todas as vezes que dissera aquela frase anteriormente.

Desde que haviam assumido o seu relacionamento, Ianto não podia deixar de sentir-se culpado pela sensação de felicidade que o embargava, enquanto Toshiko estava lá fora… perdida…

Gwen observou o casal pelo canto do olho com inveja e fulminou Ianto ao vê-lo dar a volta e receber um beijo inocente e carinhoso no canto dos lábios. No momento em que conhecera Jack Harkness, a ex-polícia tinha-se sentido imediatamente atraída pelo jeito rebelde do homem e desejado ser a única para ele, mas este nem sequer a olhava. Esta chegara ao ponto de dormir com Owen, para se fazer notar e causar ciúmes no Capitão, mas este parecia nem se aperceber da sua existência e isso dava-lhe nos nervos. Enviou uma última mirada de desdém na direção do Tea Boy e deu meia volta, regressando ao seu posto de trabalho.

oOo

― Haaaaaaaaaaa!

O grito agónico escutou-se por todo o recinto. Toshiko contraiu as mãos ao sentir uma nova contração, deixando escapar umas poucas lágrimas travessas.

― Agora! Só mais uma vez… Já vejo a cabeça!

Com um último esforço, Toshiko empurrou, sentindo a cabeça do bebé passar pelas paredes vaginais rasgando-as no caminho para a ansiada liberdade de viver no mundo exterior.

A mulher de negros cabelos e roupas que mais pareciam ter vindo diretamente do século passado ou até mesmo de épocas anteriores, pegou no bebé e puxou-o, soltando-o do aperto materno. O choro do recém-nascido deixou-se escutar pela primeira vez.

― Um menino ― disse a mulher para a sombra que se escondia por detrás de uma janela do quarto, daquele prédio abandonado e nada higiénico.

A parteira pousou o bebé numa cestinha, após limpá-lo e procedeu a retirar os restos da placenta do interior da asiática.

― Thomas… Meu Tommy… ― murmurou Toshiko, caindo no sono pelo sedativo que a mulher desconhecida lhe injetara.

* * *

Notas da Autora:

Comecei esta saga com três temporadas em mente e já terminei de escrever a primeira, pelo que irei postando os capítulos conforme surja a oportunidade.  
Espero que estejam a gostar deste novo projeto.


	4. Descendência IV

**Descendência**

 **IV**

 _1 de Novembro de 2008_

Tudo prometia ser um dia como todos os outros, quando um telemóvel começou a soar no meio do Hub.

― Andy! Passa algo?

― "Gwen, encontrámos Toshiko Sato… Está no Hospital Universitário… Gwen? Gwen, estás aí?… Deixou-me a falar sozinho!"

oOo

Ianto entra no quarto de hospital, dando de caras com uma histérica Toshiko que gritava com os médicos e enfermeiros que a tentavam restringir.

― Vocês não entendem… Ela levou-o! Preciso… Preciso sair daqui agora mesmo… ― gritava a asiática, dando pontapés nos médicos e mordendo os braços do enfermeiros.

― Assim não vai dar. Vamos ter de sedá-la.

― Espere, Doutor. Miss Sato foi sequestrada meses atrás precisamos de interrogá-la ― disse Ianto com o seu melhor tom de profissionalismo.

― Sob que autoridade? Sabem que mais, não me interess… Ah! ― gritou o médico ao ter a mão mordida pela japonesa quando lhe tentou injetar o conteúdo da seringa.

― Estamos com Torchwood! Sou o Capitão Jack Harkness. Miss Sato é uma das minhas subordinadas, pelo que gostaria de poder averiguar o que lhe passou. Assim sendo, peço encarecidamente que não a sede, necessitamos interrogá-la com a maior brevidade possível.

― Façam como quiserem… Maldito Torchwood! Sempre a meter-se no trabalho dos outros. Chegam aqui como se fossem donos de tudo… e esperam que todos lhes prestem vassalagem ― reclamava o médico, sem se importar em baixar a voz.

A equipa de profissionais de saúde abandona o quarto da paciente, deixando-a a sós com a equipa de Torchwood.

Meia hora passara e não havia forma de conseguir acalmar a japonesa, pelo que Ianto não tem outro remédio a não ser pedir a Jack que o deixe falar com Toshiko sem os restantes membros presentes e ver se a consegue acalmar um pouco para poder descobrir o que acontecera nos meses que levava desaparecida.

Ao assistir de primeira fila o estranho apego que aqueles dois ainda tinham um pelo outro, Jack fica relutante em permitir tal ação…

― Se fizeres o que te estou a pedir… Esta noite… Podes fazer o que quiseres comigo… ― sussurrou o Tea Boy ao ouvido de um Capitão que brilhava de alegria, esboçando um sorriso nada inocente.

― Vou cobrar-te essas palavras, Yan! ― sussurrou Jack em resposta e retomou o tom de voz autoritário de sempre ― Vá! Todos para fora! Agora… Estão à espera de quê? ― Enxotando Owen e Gwen para fora do quarto e fechando a porta atrás dele.

Por fim a sós, Ianto procedeu a acalmar a mulher traçando círculos nas suas costas com a palma da mão e sussurrando que estava tudo bem e que iria ajudá-la a passar pelo quer quer seja que estava a atravessar. Alguns minutos depois, Toshiko já mais calma, contou-lhe tudo o que passara desde que Tommy regressara a 1918. A gravidez, o sequestro, o parto e consequente roubo do seu bebé recém-nascido.

― Nem sequer me deixaram vê-lo! ― Toshiko chorava aninhada contra o firme peito de Ianto.

― Shh! Está tudo bem! Vamos encontrá-lo. ― Ianto cruzou os braços por trás das costas da trémula mulher, reforçando o abraço e confortando-a com a sua presença. ― Poderias esclarecer-me algo, Tosh? Como conseguiste esconder a barriga por tanto tempo?

― A caixa que desenterraram nas escavações… O artefacto consiste numa tecnologia de camuflagem. Pode camuflar todo o tipo de matérias e formas. Eu… Eu programei-o para camuflar a gravidez, utilizando a assinatura biométrica do bebé. ― Toshiko levanta a cabeça, revelando o brilho de temor que se apossara dos seus belos olhos. ― Temos de encontrá-lo, Ianto! Não o posso perdê-lo a ele também… Por favor, Ianto…

― Claro que vamos encontrá-lo, mas precisamos de contar à equipa precisamos de toda a ajuda…

― Não! ― sentenciou Tohiko com resolução ― Tenho consciência de que o meu filho é uma inconsistência temporal… Se Jack descobre… poderia… Não! Não quero pensar nisso! ― O desespero era palpável nas feições da asiática.

― Não vou deixar que nada lhe aconteça, Tosh! Prometo-te que não vou permitir que nada de mal passe ao teu filho. Juro pela minha vida! Mas precisamos da ajuda da equipa. Não sabemos quem são ou o que querem… E tu só viste uma mulher… Sabemos que há mais pessoas envolvidas, mas não sabemos quem…

― Ok! Confio em ti, Ianto! Podes contar-lhes.

― Falarei com Jack primeiro para não termos nenhuma surpresa desagradável ― concluiu Ianto com seriedade.


	5. Descendência V

Advertência: Este capítulo contém relações sexuais entre dois homens.

* * *

 **Descendência**

 **V**

Jack moveu-se ritmicamente sobre o corpo do seu amante, acertando na sua próstata uma e outra vez. Ianto cruzou as pernas, abraçando o corpo alheio brilhante pela transpiração e ofegando fortemente.

― Jack! ― gritou o Tea Boy, ejaculando e manchando ambos ventres ― Ah… Haaa! ― gemia sem parar pela onda avassaladora de sensações pós-orgásmicas que potenciavam a intensidade do prazer ao ter o seu ponto doce massacrado repetidamente e sem descanso.

― Só m-mais… mais um pouco… Haaaaaaa! ― O Capitão alcançou o clímax, preenchendo uma vez mais o interior quente e húmido do seu namorado. ― Foi maravilhoso, Yan!

Jack retirou-se do reto de Ianto e levantou-se da cama, abrindo a gaveta da cómoda e retirando uma caixa cujo conteúdo era bem conhecido pelo Tea Boy.

― Aquecimento, check! Hora de cumprires a tua palavra…

Abre a caixa, retirando umas algemas e prendendo Ianto à cabeceira da cama. Regressa à caixa e pega num vibrador, ligando-o na velocidade mínima e deslizando-o pelo mamilo esquerdo, enquanto chupava e mordia o gémeo direito.

― Haaaaa… Não m-me tortur-rr-ahh-es, Jack… ― gemia Ianto, contorcendo-se pela intensa sensação de prazer.

― Ora, mas nós sabemos que tu gostas, Yan! Sempre quis tentar isto… ― O imortal alça um conjunto de bolas chinesas, que provoca uma sensação de secura na boca do menor ao analisar minuciosamente o diâmetro daquela monstruosidade.

― J-Jack, não pensas que é um pouquito grande de mais? ― O receio era perceptível nos rasgos do homem algemado.

O Capitão abre as pernas do amante e fita fixamente a intimidade do menor, causando-lhe um rubor de vergonha, assim como o repentino instinto de tentar fechar as pernas à base de força bruta, mas perdendo a contenda. Jack levou dois dedos à boca, lubrificando-os abundantemente e dirigindo-os de seguida à abertura palpitante de Ianto. Dois dedos entraram no interior fofo e nadaram por entre a semente depositada anteriormente.

― O aquecimento de agora à pouco deixou-te bem dilatado e lubrificado, pelo que vai entrar perfeitamente.

― Mas, Jaaaaahh… ― gemeu sonoramente perante a intrusão da primeira bola, relativamente pequena. O desafio era a última bola do conjunto de esferas rosadas. Com cada nova aquisição, o interior comprimia-se mais fortemente, abraçando e dando as boas-vindas ao novo mimo. ― Haaaa!… J-Jack… Não queraaaahhh… Não… Haa… Bolas… Quero… Haaa… Ti…

Jack sorria ao ver o seu amante contorcer-se de prazer sobre o leito e deixou sair um pouco da sua veia sadista, mas só um pouquinho.

― Se me queres… Tens de retirar as bolas sozinho!

― Mas Jack… As minhas mãos! ― Moveu as mãos violentamente, arrancando um ruído da cama ao puxar as algemas na direção contrária.

― Não precisas das mãos, Yan!

― Como!? ― A expressão de confusão no rosto de Ianto só reforçou a veia sadista de Jack. O imortal colocou-se de gatas sobre o corpo do amante e segredou-lhe algo ao ouvido. ― É impossível!

― Não sabemos senão tentares primeiro. Queres isto? ― Jack sentou-se de joelhos no meio das pernas do Tea Boy, acariciando suavemente a própria ereção. ― Se queres, já sabes o que é que tens que fazer…

Ianto contraía os músculos abdominais, tentando expulsar os intrusos do seu interior, mas o único que obtinha era uma frustração avassaladora. Enfim, a primeira esfera, a de maior diâmetro e o maior desafio, saiu e o homem respirou de alívio e satisfação. Jack deslizou o dedo indicador pela circunferência do ânus do namorado, que gemeu surpreendido. Quando todas as bolas estavam fora, Ianto sentiu uma sensação de auto-realização que não deveria ter, pois aquilo não era algo para se sentir orgulhoso, mas o sorriso luxurioso do seu amante contava outra história.

Jack adentrou-se novamente em território Ianto e aceitou o abraço de boas-vindas que as paredes anais lhe ofereciam…

oOo

Era plena madrugada e Ianto estava de rastos. O Tea Boy duvidava seriamente que lhe fosse possível mover-se nesse preciso momento. A exaustão era tal, que só desejava dormir até chegar o fim de semana seguinte, quando este ainda nem sequer terminara.

Constatando o bom-humor palpável no ar, Ianto procedeu a tomar a deixa e revelar ao seu amante as circunstâncias do desaparecimento de Toshiko. Jack levanta-se de rompante, pega no telemóvel, prestes a ligar à mulher para lhe pedir prestações. Num último e colossal esforço, Ianto puxa o Capitão de volta para o leito e convence-o a fazerem amor até perderem a consciência, adiando assim o raspanete que a japonesa receberia por parte do seu sexy namorado.

oOo

Owen não conseguia esconder o choque que levara ao descobrir as andanças passadas de Toshiko. Sempre a dera por garantida, sabedor dos sentimentos que esta professava por ele, nunca ponderara nem por um segundo que esta se envolveria intimamente com outro homem. Estupidez a sua!

Ofendido por ter sido "substituído", Owen começou com as suas habituais palermices.

― Não podemos deixá-lo viver! A sua simples existência poderia desmantelar toda a linha temporal.

― Não te pareceu importar quando abriste a fenda!? ― disse Gwen acidamente, apoiando Toshiko na busca pelo amor verdadeiro além fronteiras espaço-temporais.

― Se bem me recordo… Tu foste uma das que teve a ideia! Querias salvar o Rhis, não é verdade? ― cuspiu o médico de regresso.

― Não fui eu que baleei o Jack… Se ele não fosse imortal, estarias agora mesmo a apodrecer numa cela por homicídio.

― Já chega! Primeiro salvamos Tommy Jr. para devolvê-lo à mãe. Depois pensamos em como preservar a linha temporal.

― Ma…

― Ninguém aqui vai atentar contra a vida de um infante. Fiz-me entender, Owen? ― A mirada ameaçadora de Jack fê-lo recuar levemente.

oOo

 _Fevereiro de 2009_

Uma mulher embalava um bebé com cuidado e carinho. Ela não era familiar sanguínea do infante, mas o carinho surgido ao tomar conta de uma criança é forte e inabalável, pelo que quando escutou por acidente os planos dos seus empregadores, mesmo não os compreendendo de todo, teve de tomar uma decisão fatídica.

― Tens a certeza que vai funcionar?

― Tem de funcionar! Já arruinei a minha própria linha de tempo ao interferir com o meu "eu" passado e impedir que tome as decisões que me trouxeram aqui. Em breve o paradoxo será demasiado e serei apagada… ― respondeu a mulher que realizara o parto da japonesa meses antes.

― E a mãe? Não é uma ameaça? ― perguntou o desconhecido, escondido na penumbra do escritório.

― Miss Toshiko Sato não representa nenhum problema para os nossos planos. Não pôde mexer nem sequer um dedo quando lhe roubei o bebé.

― Devemos prosseguir com os planos. A energia temporal divergente da criança ainda não está no seu ponto máximo, pelo que teremos de aguardar…

― Sim! E depois poderemos realizar o sacrifício que a fenda requer…

* * *

Notas da Autora **:**

Esse é o nosso Ianto, sempre disposto a se "sacrificar" pelos amigos! E que sacrifício…

Como é que ele conseguiu andar no dia seguinte?

Não faço a mínima ideia! Maravilhas da ficção, não é mesmo?


	6. Descendência VI

Advertência: Este capítulo contém comportamentos de índole homossexual.

* * *

 **Descendência**

 **VI**

 _Abril de 2009_

As batidas incessantes não a deixavam dormir durante a sua tão merecida folga. Toshiko estava um verdadeiro caco, a sua aparência dizia a gritos que definitivamente já tivera dias melhores. A depressão pós-parto só piorava e a medicação não era a solução correta. A asiática precisava do seu filho, ali, com ela. Só isso a salvaria de cair além da redenção.

Toshiko abriu a porta, encarando a mulher com olhos vazios e inexpressivos.

― Miss Toshiko Sato?

― Sou eu.

― O meu nome é Claire Fitzgerald. Sou a ama de leite de Tommy…

― Tommy! O meu Tommy? ― Toshiko jogou-se em cima de Claire, agarrando-a fortemente pelos ombros e chocalhando a pobre mulher até à exaustão.

― Sim, escutei os meus empregadores mencionarem o seu nome e que era a mãe do pequeno Tommy.

A japonesa afastou-se, agora mais calma e moveu-se, deixando a mulher entrar no apartamento.

Claire contou-lhe o pouco que tinha pescado entre os breves diálogos que os seus empregadores tinham dividido.

― Foi por isso que tive de fazer algo. Passei os últimos meses a tentar encontrá-la, Miss Sato. Tommy é um ótimo menino. ― A ama de leite rebusca algo dentro da sua mala e retira um pequeno envelope. ― Foi o único que pude fazer sem que me apanhassem. É instantânea, pelo que a qualidade não é a melhor.

― É perfeita! ― disse Toshiko, admirando o pequeno da fotografia. ― Meu pequeno Tommy! Desculpe-me, foi a emoção ― disse, secando as rebeldes e travessas lágrimas que teimavam em surgir sempre nos momentos menos indicados.

oOo

Jack fez uma careta ao escutar o som irritante do telemóvel de Ianto.

― Nem sequer penses nisso! ― disse Ianto ao ver que o namorado pretendia recusar a chamada ― É Toshiko! Olá, Tosh!

Jack sentindo-se ignorado, recosta-se sobre as costas desnudas de Ianto, distribuindo beijos pela nuca e pescoço do homem mais jovem. O Tea Boy morde os lábios, contendo os gemidos, enquanto escuta atentamente as palavras da amiga. Insatisfeito pela falta de reação, o Capitão levanta-se e dá a volta, ficando de frente para Ianto e empurrando-o até fazer as suas costas tocarem os lençóis da cama.

― Isso é fantástico, Tosh… ― Ianto sente o sangue na boca, ao ter mordido os lábios demasiado forte, para conter o gemido quando fora penetrado sem aviso. ― Tenho… Tenho de tratar de umas coisas… ― A avalanche de emoções, deixou a sua mente em branco, sem poder traçar um pensamento coerente. ― Encontra-mos-nos no Hub… Sim… Logo… ― A chamada concluiu e o telemóvel cai espalhafatosamente no chão, ao ser arremessado pelo forte braço de Jack. ― Isto é sério, Jack! Temos de nos levantaaaaah… ― O golpe certeiro sobre a sua próstata fê-lo ver estrelas… Melhor ainda, constelações inteiras… ― Haaaaaa! ― gemeu ao culminar.

― Yaaaan… ― Jack deixou-se cair sobre o corpo húmido e pegajoso do seu amante como peso morto.

― Levanta-te, Jack, precisamos de ir-nos. Toshi está à nossa espera!

O imortal levantou-se sem muita vontade e esboçou uma expressão tristonha.

― Mais uma vez e vamos… ― disse com voz esperançosa e um brilhinho quase infantil na sua mirada.

― Não, Jack! ― Ianto dirigiu-se ao quarto de banho, com um andar engraçado e os líquidos sexuais deslizando pelas suas coxas torneadas e firmes.

O Capitão passa a língua sobre os lábios perante a visão sensual do seu sémen a escorrer pelas pernas e nádegas do seu sexy namorado. Insatisfeito e com vontade de mais, Jack esboça um sorriso travesso que ninguém viu e segue para o quarto de banho com planos de se unir a Ianto no duche.

O Tea Boy deu um pulo ao sentir uns braços alheios rodearem a sua cintura e virou o rosto, sendo recompensado com um beijo apaixonado e esfomeado. Esquecendo momentaneamente o compromisso no Hub, Ianto entregou-se às sensações prazenteiras, dando a volta e passando os braços por detrás do pescoço de Jack.

O imortal pressionou o corpo do mais jovem contra a parede forrada de azulejos, erguendo a perna esquerda do mesmo e estocando-o sem preparação, devido à intensa atividade da noite passada e minutos antes. No meio da emoção, o Capitão ergueu a perna direita de Ianto, que cruzou ambas as pernas à altura da cintura do namorado, que o estocava sem descanso.

― Haaa… Ianto… Não sabes o quão desejável és…

― Penso que tenho uma boa noção… ― O Tea Boy desenhou um sorriso arrogante na sua face embargada de luxuria. ― Haaa… Mais… Mais rápido…

― Como sua Majestade ordene… ― exclamou Jack com tom brincalhão.

― Haaa! ― O casal ejaculou quase ao mesmo tempo. Ianto deixou a sua cabeça descansar sobre o peito de Jack, enquanto este o auxiliava na tarefa de descer as pernas e voltar a pisar solo firme.

oOo

O casal abandonou enfim o apartamento de Ianto Jones e dirigiu-se ao Hub para se poder reunir com Toshiko.

Ao entrar, foram recebidos pela expressão de surpresa de Toshiko ao vê-los chegar juntos com os cabelos ainda húmidos pelo duche. Agora podia entender porque o seu amigo parecia tão ofegante ao telefone. A sua face enrubesceu de vergonha alheia.

― A fenda? Teóricamente falando, a energia de Tommy Jr. é única na sua espécie, não há outra igual, devido às circunstâncias da sua conceção, pelo que não há forma de prever o desenrolar dos eventos que descreves. Mas não duvido que hajam idiotas inconsequentes que queiram tentar ― concluiu Jack.

― Mas quem poderia ser? ― murmurou Ianto.

― Não faço ideia… Não me ocorre ninguém louco o suficiente para tentar fazer algo do estilo. Mas seja quem for, deve ser impedido a todo o custo! ― expressou o Capitão com resolução.

― Essa mulher… Deu-te alguma pista para a localização onde estão a manter o teu filho?

Toshiko tirou um papel enrugado do bolso do casaco e dá a Ianto, que mostra a Jack.

oOo

A equipa invadiu a residência, uma casa abandonada no meio do nada e como tal sem vizinhos que sirvam de testemunhas. De armas em punho, Torchwood avançou pelo rés-do-chão. Gwen e Owen subiram para o primeiro andar. Jack, Ianto e Toshiko revistaram a cave.

― Jack, encontrámos algo! Não é bom ― disse Gwen pelo intercomunicador.

― Onde estão?

― Última porta à esquerda.

O trio seguiu para o andar superior e entraram no quarto indicado.

― Claire! ― disse Toshiko, aproximando-se para confirmar se tinha pulso.

― Revistem tudo e peguem tudo o que nos possa ser de utilidade para encontrar o bebé. Depois chamem a polícia ― ordenou o Capitão Harkness com voz sepulcral.

oOo

A polícia processava a cena de crime, quando Andy pediu a Toshiko que o acompanhasse à esquadra para prestar depoimento. A japonesa pegou no conjunto de roupa infantil e seguiu o agente da polícia.

Terminado o depoimento, Jack informou a mulher que o regulamento estipulava que esta devia ser afastada da investigação, mas que fariam de tudo para encontrar o infante. Toshiko rompeu em lágrimas e soluços, sendo consolada pelo abraço de Ianto e a mão amiga de Gwen, que se separou para falar com Andy e pedir que a mantivesse a par de todas as descobertas que fossem realizadas.

Um alerta de sequestro infantil foi emitido a nível nacional, mas as esperanças dos agentes a cargo eram praticamente nulas. Casos que envolvam crianças são delicados e desmancham-se facilmente, pois estas crescem e mudam, até ficarem praticamente irreconhecíveis, mas estes estavam a fazer o melhor que podiam para descobrir o paradeiro dos sequestradores e de Tommy Jr.

Toshiko, ainda quando tivesse adormecido, chorava agarrada à roupinha de bebé, cujo odor infantil ainda não desaparecia por completo. Ianto pegou na mulher ao colo e levou-a para o carro com a ajuda de Jack e logo deixaram-a a descansar em casa. A pobre chorara até à exaustão.


	7. Descendência VII

**Descendência**

 **VII**

 _31 de Outubro de 2009_

Finalmente havia chegado o dia… O primeiro aninho de Tommy Jr. e Toshiko lamentava profundamente não poder estar com o seu bebé e celebrar o dia em que o pequeno chegara à sua vida. O ambiente no Hub era tudo menos feliz. A japonesa estava deprimida e melancólica, insistindo em carregar a roupita que encontraram no armazém para trás e para a frente, pois era o único que tinha dele.

Ianto já não conseguia aguentar ver amiga naquele estado, parecia prestes a desmoronar, pelo que arrastou o namorado para o escritório e este deixou-se ir, venturoso ao imaginar as possíveis perversões que fariam em instantes. Grande foi a sua desilusão, quando o Tea Boy pediu informação sobre o Doctor.

― Foi exatamente o que escutaste, Jack. Esse teu doutor… Poderias chamá-lo? Talvez ele possa ajudar-nos?

― Yan, nada me faria mais feliz do que encontrar o filho de Toshiko, mas este tipo de caso… Não é exatamente algo em que o Doctor esteja habituado a trabalhar.

― Tendo em conta que planeiam usar o menino para abrir a fenda, penso que este caso está perfeitamente englobado na área dele. ― Ianto cruzou os braços indignado e sem admitir um não como resposta.

Constatando que não haveria modo de fazê-lo mudar de ideias, ergueu o braço e marcou uma sequência no seu manipulador de vortex. O último que desejava era uma abstinência com prazo indefinido. Preferia mil vezes lidar com um Doctor inquieto e hiperativo do que um Ianto que não o deixa tocá-lo e muito menos possuí-lo até fazê-lo esquecer o próprio nome e gritar apenas o seu até ficar sem voz.

oOo

Um telefone soa, mas não há ninguém presente que o possa escutar.

As portas abrem-se abruptamente, dando passagem a um estorricado Décimo Doutor, cujas roupas estavam queimadas e fumegantes. Ao longe vê-se um exército de Daleks…

O telefone volta a tocar e o Doctor lá atende, meio atrapalhadamente ao tropeçar com os restos do seu casaco, que jazia no chão da Tardis, praticamente incinerado.

― Sim? ― Um Dalek dispara um raio. ― Estás à espera de quê? Fecha a porta! Vamos ser exterminados! ― gritou, recordando de repente que a sua acompanhante de aventuras não estava lá. ― Ah! Certo, tenho de ser eu a fechar a porta. ― Deixa o telefone no painel de controlo e corre a fechar as portas duplas da nave. ― Voltei! Ah! Jack, a que devo o prazer de receber uma chamada de sua excelência "não quero viajar contigo"? ― Fazendo menção à oferta para viajar na Tardis após o evento do Ano Que Não Passou. ― Como assim? Tenho de ir para aí? Nem sequer me vais dizer a razão? Desligou!

O Doctor travou a Tardis no sinal da chamada, localizando Jack através do tempo e do espaço.

― Allons-y! ― gritou o homem, tirando os restos do que fora uma gravata e dando marcha à Tardis, rumo a uma nova aventura.

oOo

Um ruído incomum chamou a atenção da equipa de Torchwood, que assistiu à materialização de uma caixa azul em pleno Hub, que rezava Police Box. A porta abre e sai um homem com a roupa queimada em diversas partes, nas quais era possível ver a pele descoberta.

― Ah! Certo! Trocar de roupa… Viajar com a Donna, fez-me distraído…

― Claro que fez! Ela mal habituou-te, agindo sempre como se fosse a tua mãe! Nunca antes tinhas encontrado uma mulher que te conseguisse manter na linha. Bendita Donna Noble! Santa Donna! ― dramatizou o imortal, contendo a risada.

― Jack! ― O Doctor abraçou o Capitão alegremente. ― Oh! Roupa… Já volto! ― A porta fechou e voltou a abrir quase instantaneamente. ― Prontinho!

― Juro que nunca compreenderei como fazes para trocar de roupa tão rápido…

― Então, o que é que é tão urgente que nem explicaste por telefone? ― Após um breve resumo, ao qual o Doctor assentia com um ou outro "hm", o homem saiu com uma estratégia. ― Podemos criar um algoritmo através da Tardis para procurar pela energia temporal residual do bebé.

"Como é que não pensámos nisso antes?", Owen abriu a boca de espanto e quis bater com a cabeça na superfície plana mais próxima.

No interior da Tardis, um debate era sustido pelos ex-companheiros de andanças.

― Falando na Donna… Tens-na visto?

― Não! É demasiado arriscado… Já sabes, metacrisis e tal… E tu? Viste a Martha acaso? Já faz um tempo que não a vejo… Talvez deveria fazer-lhe uma visita? Ou melhor não! Não consigo adivinhar como vai reagir depois daquele evento… Ainda há-de de tentar matar-me e as regenerações não são infinitas!

― Martha está bem! Casou-se…

― A sério? O médico? ― questionou com curiosidade quase infantil.

― Mickey!

― Mickey Mouse?

― Conheces o Mickey Mouse?

― Claro! É cultura geral do Planeta Terra… Então… O Mickey da Rose? Essa não vi vir…

― Sim, ele mesmo! Por vezes cruzo-me com eles em algumas missões conjuntas. Uniram-se à Unit.

― Consegui! ― gritou o Doctor emocionado por uma nova aventura e ignorando a notícia sobre a nova atividade profissional do casal.

oOo

A equipa segue o sinal que a Tardis captou até a um armazém aparentemente vazio. Entram pela entrada frontal, pois não têm dados suficientes para elaborar uma estratégia mais complexa. Além de que o Doctor nunca pensa muito antes de agir, pelo que entrar pela porta da frente, é apenas a atitude normal dele.

― Tu!? ― gritaram o Doctor e Jack em uníssono.


	8. Descendência VIII

**Descendência**

 **VIII**

― Tu!? ― gritaram o Doctor e Jack em uníssono.

Um homem saiu de entre as sombras com um bebé ao colo. Toshiko imediatamente tenta correr na sua direção e resgatar o filho das garras do vilão.

― Sim, eu! Hi, Doctor! Já faz um tempo… Tu também, Aberração Temporal!

― Como? Eu vi-te morrer… Morreste nos meus braços! ― divagava o Doctor.

― Não interessa como é que ele sobreviveu, Doctor. O fato é que ele é o nosso inimigo e devemos vencê-lo uma vez mais. Simples assim!

― Eu… Eu necessito saber… Como é que sobreviveste, Master?

― Nada demais! Os meus seguidores sacrificaram-se para me ressuscitar. Foram fieis até ao fim! ― disse como se estivesse a falar de algo comum e banal, como o clima ou o que iria comer ao jantar e não das mortes de uma dúzia dos seus crentes. ― Missy, não vais adivinhar quem está aqui…

Uma mulher de cabelos negros e roupas passadas de moda corre até ao Doctor, jogando-se-lhe em cima, causando uma queda espalhafatosa e beijando-o apaixonadamente, adentrando a sua língua travessa no interior da boca do desprecavido Décimo Doutor.

― Não sabia que já tinhas sido caçado, Doctor!? E quem é a dama?

A mulher separa-se apenas o suficiente para lançar um olhar de desprezo a Jack e atira-se novamente sobre o Doctor em busca de um novo beijo. Mas tendo este deixado a atitude desprevenida de lado, evita com certo esforço e custo uma nova violação aos seus finos e delicados lábios.

― Mas quem raios és tu? ― perguntou o Doctor chocado pelo ataque surpresa.

― O meu nome é Missy! Decora bem este nome, querido, pois é o nome da tua esposa…

― Hahahaha! A sério, Doctor… Quando é que te casaste? Sei que não somos muito próximos, mas esperava no mínimo um convite para a cerimónia de matrimónio.

― Não faço ideia de quem é esta mulher, Jack! Deixa-te de rir e ajuda-me a livrar dela.

― É verdade que ainda não me conheces… És muito jovem! Mas a tua versão mais madura é loucamente apaixonada por mim ― disse Missy, sem deixar transparecer a mentira nas suas palavras.

Uma luz intensa e brilhante surge no meio do armazém.

― Mesmo a tempo… Começou! Este edifício fica no meio da fenda e esta está prestes a abrir-se. Tudo o que necessitamos é a chave correta. ― O Master embala o menino, que alheio a tudo dorme satisfeito por ter a fralda limpa e a barriguinha cheia. ― Vejam! A fenda está a reagir à energia divergente da criança.

A equipa tenta partir ao resgate, mas um bando de capangas de preto, tal qual filme barato, sai das portas laterais. A luta começa…

Os rufias mantêm os membros de Torchwood ocupados, enquanto o Master se dirige nas calmas até ao local de maior intensidade luminosa. O Doctor tenta segui-lo, mas Missy abraça-o com todas as suas forças.

― Nah! Nah! Não é correto abandonar um dama a meio do primeiro encontro… Isso não é nada romântico, querido!

A dois metros de distância, Ianto bate com a pistola na cabeça do capanga, num momento de oportunidade, deixando-o inconsciente. Ao ver que todos os seus colegas estão ocupados com os seus próprios adversários, o Tea Boy ruma em corrida até ao Master. Poucos minutos depois, o Capitão Jack Harkness consegue por fim desfazer-se dos dois rufias que o enfrentavam, enganando-os para que se baleassem um ao outro, agachando-se no último momento. Não tinha tempo para morrer e ressuscitar, precisava evitar que o Master sacrificasse o filho de Toshiko para abrir a fenda.

Ianto ao ver que não chegaria a tempo de evitar uma desgraça, mira numa das pernas do Master, acertando em cheio. O homem de cabelos loiros cai dolorosamente no duro solo, sem soltar o bebé em nenhum momento e levanta-se com dificuldade mancando o caminho que o separava do seu objetivo.

― Jack! Estás mais perto… Agarra-o!

O imortal corre a toda a velocidade, segurando o Master pelas costas, restringindo-o o melhor que podia. Ianto consegue alcançá-los por fim e pega no pequeno bebé, passando-o a Toshiko, que chegara na companhia da equipa, que se livrara dos restantes atacantes.

Toshiko beijou a cabecinha de Tommy Jr. e dedicou um sorriso de agradecimento a Jack e Ianto. Mas… num momento de relaxamento, Master solta-se do agarre do imortal e empurra o Tea Boy pela fenda, aproveitando para fugir, enquanto os presentes se distraem pelo acontecimento repentino.

Jack encara o seu amante desaparecer entre feixes de luz nívea.

O último que viu, foram os lábios do homem mais jovem moverem-se, formando sussurros inaudíveis para as pessoas mais afastadas.

Torchwood chora a perda de Ianto… Perdido para sempre, vítima da fenda de Cardiff.

 **Fim**

* * *

Notas da Autora:

Espero que tenham gostado desta pequena história.

Até à próxima temporada…


	9. Renascimento I

**Amor Impossível**

 **Sinopse Seasons** :

Amor Impossível: Descendência – O amor que Toshiko e Tommy nutriam um pelo outro não foi indelével, mas deu os seus frutos e agora uma nova ameaça cinge-se sobre Torchwood.

Amor Impossível: Renascimento – Torchwood viu-se largamente afetada por uma perda inesperada, mas quem mais sofre pela ausência de Ianto é o Capitão Harkness.

Amor Impossível: Inocência

* * *

 **Renascimento**

 **I**

A equipa tentou perseguir ambos os criminosos, mas após recuperados do choque, estes já iam longe. Desaparecidos… Tendo recorrido ao uso de manipuladores de vortex, poderiam estar literalmente em qualquer planeta e/ou época.

Toshiko chora o sacrifício do amigo, abraçando firme e cuidadosamente o seu pequeno filho.

Um ano passa, sem que estes consigam descobrir uma única pista sobre o que acontecera a Ianto, após ter sido sugado pela fenda de Cardiff.

Jack está de luto, pela perda do seu namorado, mas como bom playboy que é, busca erroneamente consolo em corpos alheios, cujos nomes nunca chega a descobrir. Homens, mulheres, não importa, desde que sejam capazes de o fazer esquecer, ainda que momentaneamente, a dor causada pelo vazio que Ianto deixara no seu destroçado coração.

 _31 de Outubro de 2011_

O tempo passa, e como tal as crianças crescem a olhos vistos, e Tommy Jr. não era diferente. Com os seus três aninhos recém-cumpridos, era uma criança risonha, com os seus olhinhos rasgados que causavam um sentimento de ternura em quem o olhava. O menino era a luz dos olhos da mamã e do Capitão Jack Harkness, que se auto-denominara padrinho do menino, que Ianto protegera à custa da sua própria vida. Devia-lhe pelo menos isso. O seu Yan tinha-se sacrificado para salvar o pequenino e era o seu dever assegurar-se de que este continuava são e salvo.

oOo

O Doctor regressava por fim à Terra, após uma longa ausência. Este havia perseguido o Master até ao Fim do Universo, onde tudo se iniciara e tentou convencê-lo a mudar, a deixar as suas maldades sem nexo de lado, mas quando finalmente o apanhou e estavam prestes a regressar à era onde Torchwood os aguardava, o loiro desviou o curso da Tardis e jogou o Doctor no meio de um exército de Cybermen e fugiu, recorrendo ao seu manipulador de vortex.

Nota mental do Doctor: Da próxima vez, devo confiscar o maldito manipulador de vortex do Master.

Com uma louca estratégia, digna apenas do Doctor, este aniquilou os Cybermen e salvou os colonos humanos daquele Sistema Solar, mas isso já é história para uma próxima vez.

O Décimo Doutor correu até à Tardis, sentindo a familiar sensação de formigueiro que antecede uma nova regeneração. Escapara do exército de assassinos de metal, mas… não escapara ileso, infelizmente. Fora "deleted", por não ser compatível com o método de conversão, causando que um dos seus corações parasse de bater e logo o segundo faria o mesmo, pelo que devia colocar-se a salvo e passar pelo processo de metamorfose, longe dos olhares curiosos de estranhos.

 _Abril de 1996_

A explosão de energia causada pela regeneração danificou gravemente os sistemas da Tardis, que rodopiava sem rumo fixo, fumegando, caindo por fim no jardim da casa onde uma menina orava ao Santa Claus, para que lhe enviasse um doutor, mesmo não sendo a época anual em que este por norma deveria responder aos pedidos das crianças boazinhas.

A pequena Amelia Pond foi a primeira pessoa que os olhos recém-metamoforseados do Décimo Primeiro Doutor viram. Aquele instante marcou um novo rumo e um novo destino para o Doctor.

oOo

 _Dezembro de 2011_

Jack acorda de abrupto, transpirando abundantemente e olha ao seu redor, tentando localizar-se após uma nova repetição, do seu já habitual pesadelo, que se havia tornado uma constante na sua vida desde que perdera o seu amado, frente aos seus olhos, sem que nada pudesse fazer para o salvar.

Um casal de desconhecidos dormia a perna solta sobre a cama, as alianças reluziram com um tímido raio de sol, que trespassou o fino e branco tecido das cortinas. O imortal recordou as últimas palavras que Ianto pronunciara e real motivo dos seus tormentosos sonhos.

"Amo-te! Lembra-te de mim…"

oOo

Jack entra no Hub com uma expressão cansada e profundas olheiras, que em breve desapareceriam, graças à sua peculiar genética.

― Preparem-se! Temos um novo caso…

― Alguém precisa de uma bela médica? ― perguntou uma mulher morena, esboçando um sorriso de falsa arrogância, que arrancou um bufido de desdém dos lábios de Owen.

― Não, obrigado! Já temos um médico sexy! A vaga está preenchida… ― respondeu Owen Harper cortantemente, fulminando a mulher com a sua gélida mirada.

oOo

A equipa entrou nas instalações, após escutar o relato detalhado de Martha Jones sobre as experiências realizadas em aliens e a descrição quase gráfica do sofrimento ao qual estes haviam sido submetidos. Num ato final de misericórdia, Torchwood realizou uma eutanásia massiva nos aliens ali encarcerados, pois não havia margem de recuperação. O dano era demasiado extenso, apenas os cabos e agulhas a eles conectados, os mantinha forçosamente vivos e uns poucos espécimes dolorosamente conscientes.

Quando estavam prestes a escapar daquele Iinferno, o cientista encarregue da investigação e dono da instituição onde decorriam as pesquisas e experiências, que quase havia tirado a vida a Martha, ao infetá-la com um parasita de origem alienígena, apareceu por detrás deles e apontou um revólver na direção da pessoa mais próxima.

― Owen! ― gritou Toshiko, assistindo ao colapso do médico em câmara lenta. Este tinha recebido a bala que fora dirigida a ela e agora estava à beira da morte.

― Fui um idi...idiota… ― Owen tosse fortemente, cuspindo um pouco de sangue.

― Shh! Não fales, Owen. Martha! ― gritou, chamando a morena que correu até ao ferido, debruçando-se sobre ele e examinando a cavidade, que resultara ao ser a carne perfurada por um projétil de alta velocidade.

― Perdi-te por ter s-sido idiota… Mereces me.. m-melhor, Tosh…

A mão que antes segurava a da japonesa, resquício dos seu último esforço, cedeu à força da gravidade ao mesmo tempo que os seus olhos se fechavam para sempre e a chama da vida escapava lentamente do corpo, agora, inanimado de Owen Harper.

oOo

 _Ano 1580_

O Décimo Primeiro Doutor com a sua sempre fiel gravata borboleta e o seu cabelo volumoso digno de um anuncio publicitário da L'Oréal Paris, abre as portas da Tardis, revelando o destino que escolhera para a Lua de Mel de Amy e Rory Pond, como este insistia em dizer, pois quem mandava naquela relação, era sem dúvida alguma, a ruiva.

As ruas de Veneza brilhavam pela riqueza de cores e os pormenores das roupas dos residentes daquela bonita e romântica cidade, caso não considerassem o odor nauseabundo dos canais, claro.

Os recém-casados passeiam pela cidade, conversam com os moradores e desfrutam da oportunidade de passar um merecido momento a sós.

Enquanto isso, o Doctor observa as informações que o levaram verdadeiramente a escolher aquele ano e cidade em particular como destino. As fotos mostravam diferentes versões de Ianto Jones, sempre a mesma face, mas em diversas épocas e em diferentes Sistemas Solares. Iantos humanos e Iantos aliens, mas sempre com os mesmo rasgos faciais. As informações que a Tardis lhe cedera quando pedira para pesquisar sobre Ianto Jones, eram extremamente detalhadas.

Pegou numa pintura de um jovem nobre veneziano e voltou a guardar tudo numa pasta, que por sua vez, escondeu por detrás de um painel no piso da Sala de Controles.

* * *

Notas da Autora:

Para quem possa estar com curiosidade…

Não, não vou ressuscitar o Owen… Não é disso que a história trata e como tal não me vou desviar demasiado do tema central e acabar por me perder desnecessariamente pelo caminho…

Já viram a confusão que seria encontrar o caminho de regresso sem um GPS aceitável!?


	10. Renascimento II

**Renascimento**

 **II**

Amy e Rory tropeçam, metafóricamente falando obviamente, num cadáver carente de qualquer líquido vital, elemento tão precioso para todos os seres vivos. A ruiva, agacha-se e move os longos cabelos loiros da falecida, vendo um ferimento extremamente peculiar.

― Vampiros! ― exclamou Amy aos saltinhos. ― Vampiros, Rory… Vampiros… Vampiros de verdade…

― A sério, Amy? Vampiros? Em Veneza? Quase parece o título de algum filme barato: "Vampiros em Veneza" ou "Os Vampiros de Veneza"! Algo do estilo…

A ruiva ignorou o sarcasmo do marido, tal era a sua emoção. A jovem vibrava com a simples possibilidade de comprovar por si mesma se existiam ou não, de facto, vampiros.

oOo

O Doctor caminhava pelas ruas, evitando os encontrões das pessoas atarefadas, rumando até ao Palazzo Ducale, residência de Nicolò da Ponte, Doge de Veneza. Ao chegar, apresentou-se como um enviado da Autoridade Papal. Foi tiro e queda, crentes católicos, os mais fáceis de contentar! Não são tão desconfiados…

O Doge perdera o seu filho Antonio, que falecera a escassa idade e a sua filha Paolina estava comprometida com um nobre estrangeiro, deixando-o sem herdeiros aparentes, motivo pelo qual nomeou o seu sobrinho, também Nicolò como seu único e legítimo herdeiro. E era este que o Doctor pretendia encontrar naquele palácio, a versão veneziana medieval de Ianto Jones.

O Décimo Primeiro Doutor logo pôde confirmar, com os seus próprios olhos, a semelhança entre Ianto e Nicolò, quando este último entrou no escritório do seu tio ancião. Dizer que eram parecidos, seria amenizar os factos… Eram cópias, nem uma única diferença, tirando o comprimento do cabelo, que era ligeiramente mais comprido, mas nada por aí além.

oOo

Rory ainda se lamentava de não ter alcançado a convencer Amy a mudar de ideias. Agora ali estavam eles, a investigar um caso sobrenatural ou alienígena, fosse lá o que fosse, sem o Doctor e a desperdiçar a sua preciosa Lua de Mel, que tanto ansiavam. O argumento de Amy, fora que se lidassem com aquilo sem o Doctor, ainda poderia ser considerado uma Lua de Mel, pois ainda seriam apenas eles os dois, sem o Time Lord para os atrapalhar.

O homem suspirou ao ver a suposta irmã afastar-se com as estranhas, mas belíssimas mulheres da Academia Feminina, fundada por Rosanna Calvierri, onde tudo se parecia conectar. Afinal, todos os caminhos levam a Roma ou à fundação educacional, neste caso em particular.

oOo

Nicolò guiava o Doctor pelas ruas abarrotadas da bela cidade, orientando-o na sua "vistoria", "ordenada" por Sua Eminência, o Papa Gregorio XIII. Conforme o diálogo fluía, o Time Lord constatou que o jovem veneziano não tinha ligação aparente a Ianto Jones. Não reconhecia os nomes Jack Harkness, Toshiko Sato ou sequer a palavra Torchwood, o que riscava a hipótese de ter viajado no tempo, pelo que não era o Ianto que conhecera no Hub. Ainda assim, a semelhança era avassaladora e de certo modo até mesmo perturbadora. Os gestos eram os mesmos, a forma como caminhava, como falava, como sorria…

Por um momento, o Time Lord tinha pensado que era pura e simples coincidência, mas Nicolò não era o primeiro doppelganger de Ianto Jones com o qual se cruzara. Sempre o mesmo rosto, com os mesmos tiques e voz, mas sem memória alguma da vida do Tea Boy. A razão pela qual estas versões se espalhavam pelo Universo e mais além, era ainda um mistério por solucionar e o Doctor estava mais do que disposto a investigar aquele evento único.

O Doctor foi arrancado dos seus pensamentos ao ver os seus companheiros correrem rua acima, empurrando quem se interpusesse entre eles e o seu objetivo. Mais atrás, o homem pôde finalmente vislumbrar o motivo da fuga repentina dos recém-casados. Um grupo de mulheres de afiados caninos, portando longos vestidos manchados de sangue, perseguia-os num furor homicida.

Esquecendo-se momentaneamente de que estava acompanhado, o Doctor empreendeu uma corrida a par do casal em direção ao canal.

― Então? Como está a "correr"… a Lua de Mel? ― perguntou o Doctor, cujos os brilhantes e volumosos cabelos eram vítimas das brincadeiras travessas do vento, recorrendo a um engenhoso trocadilho.

― Muito bem, Doctor! Fenomenal, na verdade! ― respondeu Rory com sarcasmo ― Aliás, acho que melhor é impossível!

― Vampiros, Doctor! Vampiros de verdade… Ah! ― gritou de alegria a ruiva ― Isto é demais…

― Amy querida, podes fazer a festa quando estivermos a salvo e com o sangue todo nos nossos corpos…

― Lamento estragar as tuas ilusões, Amy… Não são vampiros, são aliens…

― Aha! Eu sabia, os vampiros são aliens! ― exclamou Amy vitoriosa, olhando para o esposo.

― Não Amy! É uma ilusão, aquela não é verdadeira aparência delas…

O grupo parou ao ver que haviam ficado sem saída, vampiresas assassinas sedentas de sangue de um lado e água do outro.

― Poderíamos nadar!

― Má ideia, Rory! Na água estão os machos ou melhor dizendo os futuros maridos delas. ― O Doctor apontou para as mulheres de vestidos brancos manchados de carmesim.

― O que é que elas são exatamente?

― O meu melhor palpite… saturnyns!

― Baseado em quê? ― perguntou Amy virada de frente para o Doctor, sem querer dar o braço a torcer ― São vampiros, Doctor! Não entendo porque não queres admitir que existem. Estão mesmo à tua frente!

― Fiz o meu palpite baseado nela! ― Apontou para o espécime alienígena aquático, que desativara o seu filtro de perceção, atrás da ruiva. ― A Rainha Saturnynian! Se a minha teoria estiver correta, as fêmeas não sobreviveram à viagem e estiveste a converter mulheres humanas em Sisters Of The Water para que desposem os teus filhos, estou correto Sua Majestade? ― interrogou o Doctor, realizando uma vénia cerimonial, como gesto de respeito pelo título real da fêmea alienígena.

― Correto! Os meus filhos estão sozinhos há muito tempo, precisam de companhia…

― Mas nem todas as mulheres da cidade serão número suficiente para arranjar uma esposa para cada um deles, não é mesmo? Como tal, peço que pares. Essas raparigas já não possuem um lugar entre os humanos e serão bem-vindas entre os teus filhos, mas deixa as mulheres deste planeta em paz.

― Não! Os meus filhos terão as suas merecidas noivas, incluindo essa ruiva que fugiu da conversão.

― Em minha defesa, pelo que estou prestes a fazer… Eu tentei recorrer primeiramente à diplomacia!

O Doctor levantou o braço, revelando a chave de fendas sónica e confundiu o filtro de perceção da Rainha, prendendo-a na forma humana de Rosanna Calvierri.

― Que farás agora, Sua Santidade? Se ficares nessa forma por muito tempo, os teus filhos poderão pensar que és comida.

― Comida? ― exclamou Amy alarmada.

― Essa foi a razão pela qual disse que não era boa ideia atravessar o canal a nado. Os saturnyns são uma espécie aquática carnívora, para eles nós somos comida, assim como Sua Majestade. Já decidiu o que fazer?

― Não posso negar esposas aos meus filhos! Esperaram por muito tempo…

― Mas se morreres, levarás contigo todos os teus dez mil filhos ― O casal olhou estonteado. ― Ah! Tinha-me esquecido de mencionar esse pequeníssimo pormenor? ― Os Pond assentiram lentamente com a cabeça, incapazes de pronunciar uma única palavra.

― Não temos para onde ir. O nosso planeta natal está perdido.

― Perdido? Como assim perdido? Gallifrey também está perdido, por muito tempo pensei que o meu mundo tinha sido destruído. Mas se está perdido e não destruído, podemos voltar a encontrar os nossos lares, juntos!

― Gallifrey dizes… És um Time Lord! É culpa da tua raça que nós, saturnyns e tantas outras raças ao longo do Universo tenhamos perdido os nossos mundos, porque deveria acreditar em ti? Se o nosso destino jaz nas tuas mãos, estamos melhor mortos! ― A Rainha saltou para o canal sendo consumida pelos seus próprios filhos, marcando a extinção de mais uma raça alienígena, da qual o Doctor sempre se culparia.

― Não! ― gritou o Doctor em agonia ― Porque fizeste isso? Porque não confiaste em mim? Desde quando as palavras "Time Lords" equivalem a uma sentença de morte? O que é que fizemos meus irmãos? ― O alien com fantástico cabelo caiu de joelhos, ponderando se as suas boas ações alguma vez contrastariam as horrendas decisões dos seus contemporâneos.

* * *

Nota da Autora:

Eu sei que Rosanna Calvierri não é uma rainha e sim a matriarca, mas acho que fica mais interessante assim.


	11. Renascimento III

**Renascimento**

 **III**

― Mas que tipo de bruxaria é esta!?

O Doctor, devido ao choque das ações desesperadas da Rainha Saturnynian, esquecera-se que instantes antes se encontrara em companhia de Nicolò, entrando assim na Tardis, juntamente com os Pond, sem se aperceber que o jovem veneziano assistira a todos os acontecimentos que haviam ocorrido no canal e o seguira até ao interior da nave.

― Quem é ele, Doctor? ― perguntou Amy, vendo como o jovem de alta casta olhava o interior da Tardis com olhos exorbitados.

― Alguém que devemos devolver… ― A sua sentença viu-se interrompida pelos ruídos rítmicos emitidos por um telefone. ― Sim! Sim… Compreendo! ― O Doctor manipula os controlos da Tardis, marcando a data e local de destino. ― Isto ainda não acabou, Nicolò! Assim que resolver uns assuntos regresso-te ao Palazzo Ducale ― disse com voz séria. ― Uma vez chegados, assegurem-se de que ele não abandona a Tardis! ― ordenou o homem de gravata borboleta para os recém-casados ― E não digam nada que delate a sua presença… Agora, rumo a uma nova aventura, Sexy! ― A nave soltou um conjunto de luzes, em atitude alegre e flertante. ― Geronimo!

oOo

 _Janeiro de 2012_

O ruído familiar emitido pela Tardis chamou a atenção dos membros de Torchwood que se afastaram para dar espaço à nave espacial. A porta abre e o Doctor sai acompanhado do casal.

― Vejo que te regeneraste… ― A equipa mirou o Capitão com olhares de confusão. Onde estava o Doctor?

― Um pequeno incidente, envolvendo um exército de Cybermen e o Master. Nada demais, já foi há algum tempo. Até diria que estou a começar gostar deste novo corpo, o único senão é o facto de ainda não ser ruivo, mas foi o que se arranjou. Dá para o gasto…

― E as ladies gostam, não é mesmo? ― perguntou Jack brincalhão, ignorando as interrogantes silenciosas dos seus subordinados.

O diálogo é interrompido pela chegada de Toshiko.

― Olá, Jack! Lamento ter trazido o Tommy, mas a babysitter está doente e não encontrei ninguém que a substituísse tão em cima da hora.

― Não há problema, Tosh! Como está o meu afilhado favorito?

― Como se tivesses mais algum ― retorquiu Toshiko com um sorriso divertido.

O imortal agacha-se para receber a criança, que corre entusiasmadamente na sua direção, balançando os seus pequenos bracitos, que imploravam silenciosamente pelo colo do adulto.

Amy emociona-se ao ver o bebé e comenta com o esposo:

― Não gostarias de ter um pequenino em breve?

― Estás a falar a sério? ― A ruiva assente, aproximando-se a Jack e acariciando a bochecha do menino que sorri encantadoramente, fazendo a mulher derreter-se de ternura. ― Mas com estas viagens todas não é possível, teríamos de deixar o Doctor…

Enquanto a equipa se ocupava dos convidados e estes se entretinham com as expressões ternas do infante, um intruso tocava tudo o que lhe chamava a atenção, sem que ninguém lhe prestasse a mínima atenção. Um estrondo atraiu a atenção dos presentes, que viram como um homem de roupas medievais se agachava a apanhar algo do chão, sem que conseguissem ver de todo as suas feições faciais.

O Doctor apressou-se e tentou devolver o homem ao interior da Tardis, para que os seus anfitriões não pudessem ver o seu rosto, mas já foi demasiado tarde. Nicolò ergueu-se do solo com os restos de algum aparelho tecnológico nas mãos.

A japonesa sentiu as lágrimas correrem livremente pela sua face e tentou aproximar-se ao homem veneziano, mas este recuou rapidamente.

― F-Foi um acidente… ― defendeu-se Nicolò antes de que alguém tivesse a oportunidade de falar algo.

Jack encara fixamente o homem, cuja face é uma cópia exata do seu falecido amante. Ainda levemente chocado, o Capitão avança lentamente na direção do outro, temendo que este seja uma miragem, que desapareceria ao primeiro piscar de olhos e pára a poucos centímetros de distância, com o braço direito estendido, em gesto de anseio mudo.

Martha Jones, que passara a formar parte da equipa após o infortunado perecimento de Owen Harper, ao não ter sido muito próxima a Ianto quando este ainda vivia, mas conhecedora dos factos ocorridos no passado, fitou o Doctor desconfiadamente, consciente de que independentemente do que se passara, este era sem dúvida alguma o responsável daquele estranho acontecimento.

Gwen morde o lábio inferior devido à frustração, pois se aquele era realmente Ianto Jones, ela tinha perdido de vez toda e qualquer possibilidade de cumprir os seus desejos referentes a certo imortal, também conhecido como, Capitão Jack Harkness.

― Que bruxaria é esta!? ― Volta a perguntar Nicolò com tom exigente, deixando os restos tecnológicos na mesa mais próxima, passando ao lado de Jack, sem o olhar duas vezes. ― O que são estas coisas? E aquela caixa? Aquela caixa é algum tipo de bruxaria? Como um bruxo se atreve a personificar um Enviado de Sua Santidade? ― exclamou o homem, optando por ignorar as incertezas, dando lugar a um profundo sentimento de indignação.

― Não te preocupes, Nicolò, quando regressares a 1580 não serás capaz de recordar nada. Tudo isto não passará de um sonho louco e impossível.

― Não! ― gritou Jack, abraçando o homem de repente ― Não podes levá-lo, Doc!

O Capitão aperta o abraço, carente e saudoso, desliza a sua travessa mão pelas costas de Nicolò, mas antes mesmo de chegar ao fundo das costas, o jovem veneziano empurra-o, presenteando-o com uma valente chapada, que o fez virar a cara pela força nela empregue.

― Como te atreves!? Seu tarado! Imoral! Pecador! ― Nicolò, fora de si, gritava um insulto atrás do outro, ao ver o seu espaço pessoal violado por um membro do género masculino. Algo vetado pela Santa Igreja do Vaticano.

Temendo, que as coisas saíssem do controlo ainda mais, o Décimo Primeiro Doutor pegou no braço do homem de roupas medievais e adentrou-o forçosamente na Tardis, fechando a porta atrás dele e encarando os olhares inquisidores dos membros de Torchwood.


	12. Renascimento IV

**Renascimento**

 **IV**

O Doctor passou a vista rapidamente por todos os presentes sem dizer nada, desconsiderando as interrogantes silenciosas dos mesmos.

― Porque disseste que o devolverias a 1580? ― perguntou Jack por fim, cansado de ser mantido na santa ignorância.

― Oh! O Doctor levou-nos a Veneza durante a nossa Lua de Mel… ― Amy, entretida com o pequeno Tommy, esqueceu-se momentaneamente das ordens que o Time Lord lhes dera ainda no interior da Tardis, começando a descrever os eventos passados detalhadamente. ― … e quando nos demos conta, Nicolò estava dentro da Tardis e depois o Doctor recebeu uma chamada. Chegámos aqui e… Bom, o resto vocês já sabem!

O Décimo Primeiro Doutor conteve-se para não estrangular a pobre e despistada ruiva, que nem conta se dava do perigo ao qual se submetia, apenas por estar a revelar todas aquelas informações, que o Doctor lhe dissera expressamente para não dizer a ninguém.

Rory, temendo pela vida da sua querida esposa, interpõem-se entre ambos, atuando como uma muralha entre Amy e o Doctor, mas este não teve tempo de atentar contra a ruiva, pois foi vítima de questões sem fim, por parte da equipa de Torchwood.

― Eu não queria dizer nada até ter informações mais precisas sobre…

― Sobre o quê? Aquele é o meu Ianto! ― exclamou o Capitão exaltado ― Como pudeste escondê-lo de mim, Doc?

― Bom, ele é e não é o teu Ianto… ― Perante a expressão de cachorrinho perdido de Jack, o Doctor procedeu com as explicações. ― A minha teoria consiste em que ao cair pela fenda de Cardiff, Ianto sofreu uma alteração a nível cósmico, que lhe permite reviver vezes sem conta… Não como tu! ― exclamou rapidamente, ao que o imortal fechou a boca e aguardou por informações mais detalhadas. ― Basicamente, ele reencarna. Vive uma vida humana plena ― "na maioria das vezes", pensou ― e quando morre, a sua alma viaja pelo vortex temporal e passa para um novo hospedeiro em processo de gestação materna. Só um momento… ― O Time Lord entra na Tardis e sai, fechando a porta frente ao rosto de um aborrecido e levemente enrubescido Nicolò, que bate na madeira, gritando que o deixe sair, sendo totalmente ignorado. ― Toma! ― Passou uma pasta a Jack. ― Estas são apenas algumas das versões que encontrei durante as minhas viagens, mas não duvido que hajam muitas outras… espalhadas ao longo do vasto Universo. Como podes ver… ― O Capitão abre a pasta, visualizando diversas fotos e pinturas de jovens homens semelhantes a Ianto. Havia desde simples humanos, até aliens reptilianos, aquáticos e inclusive um, cujo corpo era totalmente feito de madeira, uma árvore viva, com os mesmos rasgos faciais que o Tea Boy.

"Quem adivinharia… Ianto até como uma fodida árvore é sexy!", pensava Jack, deslizando os olhos pelas diversas imagens e focando por último na pintura do jovem veneziano.

― Está vivo! ― Jack sentiu uma humidade tímida surgir-lhe no canto do olho, acariciando a imagem do nobre. ― Disseste que esta reencarnação se chama Nicolò? Porque não se lembra de mim?

― Para começar, é uma versão passada… Os eventos que falas só tiveram lugar séculos depois! Mas sendo sincero, nenhuma das reencarnações que encontrei, até à data, recorda o que aconteceu na vida de Ianto Jones. Mesma aparência… mesma alma… mas sem nenhumas das suas lembranças. Uma tela em branco! E já está na hora de levar o jovem Nicolò de volta a Veneza. Devo manter a linha temporal intacta e ele é uma peça fundamental…

― Como assim uma peça fundamental? Se supostamente nem sequer existia, até que Ianto atravessou a fenda?

― Não interessa o que era suposto ser antes… O que importa é o que está registado nas Crónicas do Tempo agora. As crónicas não deixam margem para dúvida! Nicolò é o único herdeiro do Doge de Veneza. Infelizmente morre jovem e sem herdeiros… Mas não há nada a fazer… Esse é o destino do jovem Nicolò!

― Não podes levá-lo! Pretendes guiá-lo para a própria morte? ― exclamou Jack, sentindo-se traído.

― Exato, não podes levá-lo! ― disse Toshiko, passando o seu pequeno para os braços de Amy, que o recebeu gostosa, alheia à discussão, fazendo caretas que arrancavam risadas cristalinas da boquita sempre sorridente de Tommy. ― Ainda agora o recuperámos… Não podes…

― Doctor, tens a Tardis! ―exclamou Amy com obviedade ― A Tardis é uma máquina do tempo, com ela podes levá-lo ao momento exato em que saímos e ninguém nunca saberá que esteve sequer desaparecido, para começo de história. Pelo que não é pedir muito que os deixes conhecer Nicolò melhor. ― disse Amy, apanhando o essencial do diálogo e propondo uma alternativa que deixaria ambas as partes satisfeitas.

oOo

 _Março de 2012_

No curto espaço dos dois meses que haviam transcorrido, Nicolò aprendera e adaptara-se ao modo de vida do Século XXI. Ainda apresentava dificuldades em utilizar um simples telemóvel ou um mero elevador, mas pelo menos já conseguia sair do Hub sozinho, sem se perder no caminho de regresso ou ser enganado por vigaristas. O pobre rapaz era demasiado crédulo.

Fora sem dúvida um desafio fazê-lo entrar dentro de uma daquelas "Bestas Metálicas", como este denominara todos as viaturas automobilísticas. Convencê-lo de que estas não eram monstros, foi mais difícil do que tinham esperado inicialmente, principalmente quando Gwen começou a falar no número de cavalos que o SUV possuía, causando que Nicolò pensasse horrorizadamente que a Besta os havia comido. Ainda que tenha sido uma situação complicada na altura, agora era extremamente hilariante para as testemunhas.

oOo

Jack, olhava nada disfarçadamente pelo canto do olho, esboçando um sorriso, nada inocente, na sua luxuriosa face.

Nicolò, quisera ajudá-los, não querendo abusar da sua boa vontade, pelo que o Capitão encarregara-o de arrumar alguns arquivos antigos, por ordem alfabética, e colocá-los nas prateleiras inferiores da estante da Sala de Arquivos, cuja porta aberta, revelava uma fabulosa visão do rabiosque arrebitado do nobre, que agachado colocava um dossier na prateleira de baixo.

O imortal recarregou-se na cadeira, forçando o encosto cada vez mais para trás, tentando ter um melhor acesso à porta dos arquivos, que ficava por trás do seu assento. Forçou e forçou, até que a cadeira cedeu à força da gravidade e este caiu para trás, batendo com a cabeça na esquina de um móvel e morrendo pateticamente por traumatismo craniano.

Felizmente, Nicolò nunca soubera que fora o causante de um novo definhamento de Jack Harkness. Pois teria sido difícil de explicar o que ocorrera, uma vez que este ainda não tinha conhecimento da imortalidade do seu persistente pretendente.

oOo

Toshiko, como boa amiga que era do "Janto", resolvera dar um empurrãozinho e ver se conseguia juntar Jack à reencarnação de Ianto. Pelo que, prepara tudo até ao mínimo pormenor. Deixara Tommy com a babysitter, reservara uma mesa num restaurante de cinco estrelas e arranjara o vestuário do par.

Poderia ser considerado interesseiro da sua parte, mas a asiática só desejava recuperar o seu melhor amigo e acreditava valer a pena, a tentativa de juntar o casal novamente.

Talvez os sentimentos de Ianto pudessem ser despertados em Nicolò. Se Nicolò se apaixonasse por Jack, como Ianto fizera…

Quem sabe…

Poderiam recuperar o seu Tea Boy!

oOo

Desastre, não era propriamente a palavra correta… Tragédia, talvez!? Sim, está mais para aí!

O jantar começara bem… Depois viera a desgraça…

Jack, portando a sua habitual galantaria, cometera o erro garrafal de tratar Nicolò como uma mulher, puxando a cadeira para que este se sentasse, oferecendo guardar o casaco dele e pedir a refeição… segundo os gostos de Ianto! Como resultado… Recebeu um copo de champanhe no seu atónito rosto, acompanhado do habitual grito ensurdecedor, que chamou a atenção de todas as pessoas que se encontravam no restaurante.

― Afasta-te de mim, seu devasso pervertido.

Nicolò abandonou o recinto, deixando os agentes de Torchwood para trás.

― Poderia ter sido pior! ― defendeu-se Jack.

― Pior do que isto? ― exclamou a japonesa céptica.

― Sim! Se ele soubesse conduzir, poderia ter levado o carro e ter-nos deixado a pé.

Toshiko colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e levou as mãos à cabeça.

― É impossível! Estamos perdidos! És demasiado promiscuo para que Nicolò te dê sequer o benefício da dúvida, tendo sido criado num ambiente super religioso, não tens hipótese nenhuma de o conquistar. É isto! Acabou-se! ― A mulher lamentava a hora em que sequer ponderara ajudar o seu chefe, a reconquistar o coração daquela encarnação de Ianto Jones.

oOo

A especialista em computadores dava a graças a Deus que a Lei de Gelo de Nicolò não se tivesse estendido a ela.

O Capitão Harkness suspira pela enésima vez ao ver o veneziano fingir que ele não existia, passando ao seu lado sem olhar duas vezes.

Jack, observa com uma sobrancelha erguida em gesto de frustração, como Nicolò brinca com o pequeno Tommy.

Aqueles dois pareciam unha e carne desde que haviam pousado os olhos um no outro. Os olhos do bebé brilhavam pela mera menção do nome do jovem nobre, abrindo e fechando as mãos quando o via, implorando que o pegasse ao colo com os seus balbuceios de "Ni… Ni… colo… Tommy que' colo, Ni! B'inca 'migo… Ni!"

Segundo o Doctor, pois Jack correra logo a fazer queixinhas, como criança grande que era, a razão por detrás do peculiar apego entre o adorável duo, devia-se a que a alma de Nicolò reconhecia o sacrifício que Ianto fizera para proteger o menino e o instinto de proteção durava até hoje.

* * *

Nota da Autora:

O Duke de Veneza e Chefe Político da cidade, era decidido pelo povo, mas prefiro utilizar a ideia de que Nicolò é um membro da nobreza italiana.


	13. Renascimento V

**Renascimento**

 **V**

 _Abril de 2012_

O imortal já não sabia o que fazer para conquistar o escorregadio nobre. Fora muito mais fácil com Ianto, sem todo aquele religiosismo exagerado de Nicolò.

Como resultado dos seus males de amor, ali estava o grande Jack Harkness a afogar as suas penas no que pareciam litros de álcool, a julgar pelo seu estado de completa embriaguez. Algo verdadeiramente raro devido ao seu metabolismo único.

Da bebedeira ao flerte, não demorou muito e quando se deu conta, o Capitão estava a despertar na madruga seguinte, num quarto estranho, ao lado de um homem, também ele desconhecido.

oOo

Gwen observou a cara de sono do imortal que entrava no Hub, bocejando abertamente, quase tropeçando nela. O odor a cerveja era percetível no seu bafo, mesmo à distância.

"Assim que voltámos ao modo de luto… É a minha oportunidade! Neste estado ele dormirá com qualquer pessoa que se preste a consolá-lo… E sorte a minha… Estou a ovular! Apesar de tudo, Jack é um cavalheiro… Não irá deixar uma pobre donzela grávida lidar com as consequências de uma noite de paixão por si mesma." A mulher maquinava os seus planos maquiavélicos, pouco lhe importando o facto de que em casa a aguardava o seu sempre fiel e carinhoso noivo.

oOo

 _Junho de 2012_

Gwen acabava de sair de uma clínica de fertilidade. O seu plano não havia funcionado… mas como se a situação não pudesse piorar, Jack não se recordava de nada.

A mulher suspirou de frustração, encarando os frascos de cápsulas que a médica lhe receitara. Um para corrigir o distúrbio hormonal que a impedia de conceber e outro para aumentar o índice de fertilidade dela.

― Pelo menos não era nada grave que pudesse arruinar os meus planos definitivamente.

― Olá, Gwen querida! ― exclamou uma mulher que se aproximava tranquilamente, a passo lento.

― Missy, certo?

― Nem mais, doçura.

Missy espreitou a palavra escrita no frasco de cápsulas que a agente segurava firmemente e pensou brevemente onde a vira antes, perdendo interesse quase de seguida.

― O que é que queres? Deveria prender-te neste exato momento por ter sequestrado a Toshiko e roubado o bebé.

― Calma, calma… Trago notícias que serão de grande uso a Torchwood… ― Ao ver a sobrancelha erguida em questão muda, soltou a bomba: ― O Master regressou!

oOo

Jack fitava desconfiadamente a sua "convidada" inesperada.

― Porque é que a trouxeste mesmo, Gwen?

― Missy sabe onde está o Master, mas só dará essa informação diretamente ao Doctor.

O imortal suspirou e assentiu desanimadamente.

A "convidada" seguiu a linha de visão do Capitão.

― Ianto Jones? Não era suposto estares morto?

― Tu… não… falas… com… ele… ― disse Jack, recordando que esta era em parte responsável pelo acontecido ao Tea Boy, pois estivera envolvida nos planos do Master.

oOo

 _Vários séculos depois_

Amy escuta o telefone tocar pela terceira vez e corre a atender a chamada, ainda de robe e com o cabelo a pingar água no chão da nave, que lança luzes de furioso descontentamento.

― Sim? O Doctor está… ocupado!? ― disse Amy, suando frio ao recordar quem mantinha o alien tão entretido. ― Espera um momento… ― Pousou o telefone e abriu a porta da Tardis e gritou na direção do Time Lord. ― Chamada do Jack Harkness… Algo sobre o Master e uma tal Missy!

O Doctor afasta-se da exigente boca que devorava ferozmente os seus lábios e vai ao encontro da ruiva. Entra na Tardis e atende o telefone.

― Como assim? Passa o telefone à Missy! Onde está o Master? ― exigiu o Décimo Primeiro Doutor ― Senão o quê? Isso não é novidade! O Master está sempre a ameaçar matar os humanos ou destruir a Terra… Está bem, está bem… Já vou! ― E desliga o telefone. ― Amy, veste-te! Onde está o outro Pond? Não importa, só assegura-te de que esteja na Tardis quando partirmos.

O Doctor sai da nave e é recebido por um par de braços possessivos.

― Não estás a pensar abandonar-me aqui, certo, querido? Pensas deixar uma pobre mulher indefesa sozinha neste planeta de selvagens?

― Amor, tu és tudo menos indefesa. Certo, River?

oOo

 _Abril de 2012_

Jack tentava arrancar a localização do inimigo à sua "convidada", mas esta conhecia os seus truques todos e não cedia nem sob ameaça de tortura. Não que ele fosse realmente torturá-la… Não desejava ficar ainda em piores termos com Nicolò, realizando um ato barbárico frente ao veneziano.

O familiar ruído dos motores da Tardis deu lugar à nave, que abriu deixando ver o Doctor.

Missy empurra o seu interrogador e joga-se nos braços do Time Lord, beijando-o apaixonadamente. O pobre Doctor queixa-se ao sentir o golpe que a sua cabeça dera contra as portas da Tardis.

― Doctor? Quem é esta cabra? ― perguntou Amy com chamas de fúria alçando-se às suas costas ― Estás a trair a River?

― O quê? ― Rory estalou as mãos, exigindo uma explicação. ― Não estás a ser infiel à minha filha, certo? ― O orgulho do último Centurião Romano brilhou fortemente, defendendo a honra da sua Melody Pond aka. River Song.

― Hnf! ― A "convidada" fez um ruído nasalado. ― River… Essa patética mulher sem graça, que não possui classe nunca será digna do meu Doc… Yahhh! ― gritou Missy ao ser afastada do Time Lord. Amy furibunda havia agarrado a mulher pelos negros cabelos e arrastado-a porta fora, atirando-a contra a equipa que assistia avidamente ao espetáculo.

― Nunca! Escutaste? Nunca mais te atrevas a insultar a minha filha!

― Dá graças que sou uma mulher compreensiva e aceitei a tua filha como concubina do meu querido esposo. ― Missy lançou um beijo voador ao seu amado Doctor.

― Sua… ― A ruiva engoliu a avalanche de insultos que se atravessavam na sua garganta. ― A esposa do Doctor é apenas uma e essa é a minha filha Melody. Capisce?

― Oh! Por favor, River não é eterna e eu ainda estarei aqui quando ela…

Plaf! A chapada que Amy impingiu no rosto de Missy fez eco.

Plaf… Plaf… Plaf…Plf… Pl…

― Não deveríamos fazer algo? ― murmurou Nicolò timidamente.

― Está tudo controlado! Vem comigo, Nic, Tommy quer ver-te ― "e eu quero tirar-te daqui antes que vejas algo que não possa ser desfeito. Alguém vai acabar morto!", pensava a asiática preocupada com o futuro desastre que seria a limpeza do Hub. "Espero que não sujem muito o piso… O sangue é difícil de tirar depois de seco!"

 _Três horas depois_

Amy Pond tentava em vão ajeitar a sua despenteada cabeleira.

Missy descalçava os sapatos de salto.

― Hmm… Está partido… Vais pagar pelo sapatos, ruiva demoníaca! ― Missy agarra as mãos do Doctor e dá-lhe os sapatos. ― Deseja-me sorte, amor! ― Dá-lhe um beijo estalado, quando um estrondo se faz escutar.

― Missy! ― A voz do intruso era cavernosa pela cólera que o embargava. ― Como te atreves?

― Master… Não devias estar a tentar destruir alguma coisa? Ou ameaçar alguém como o homem dramático que és?

― Dramático? Eu?

― Sim, tu! Poderias ser confundido com uma Drama Queen.

O Master avançava a passos largos e pesados, exalando raiva por cada orifício corporal.

― E tu, minha cara Missy, precisas de uma lição por tentar monopolizar o Doctor… Tínhamos um acordo, lembras?

O loiro arrasta a mulher pelo braço, que se debate sem sucesso.

A porta fecha-se atrás do estranho par.

― Não se supunha que devia haver uma luta? ― perguntou Gwen.

A porta abre e todos se colocam em posições de defesa.

― O que é que eu perdi desta vez? ― perguntou Martha Jones ao ver a Tardis e os presentes na defensiva.

― Hm… Nada… Nada importante! ― concordaram todos em uníssono.


	14. Renascimento VI

**Renascimento**

 **VI**

Numa casa corroída pelo tempo, cuja localização ainda permanece desconhecida, encontravam-se duas pessoas a meio de uma acesa discussão.

― Pensei que tínhamos um acordo?

― Disseste bem… Tínhamos! Até que tu decidiste arruinar tudo… Tinhas mesmo de matar aqueles polícias? ― retorquiu a mulher, cruzando os braços.

― Eles reconheceram-me! ― O homem salientou o óbvio.

― Não precisavas de os matar, Master! Bastava ameaçá-los um pouco… ― disse a Time Lady, deixando-se cair sem cerimónias sobre um velho e empoeirado sofá.

― Como é que podes ser tão mole? É nisto que me vou tornar? ― O loiro fez uma careta de desdém, postando-se frente à sua interlocutora.

― Deverias estar grato. Se não fosse por … ― começou a dizer, para explodir repentinamente num grito furioso, erguendo-se do assento e encarando o homem, sem desviar o olhar nem por um segundo, iniciando uma luta de miradas ― Estarias a orbitar num buraco negro neste exato momento!

― Já evitaste esse destino trágico… Está na altura de que te vás…

― E deixar-te sozinho com o Doctor? Ah, isso é que não, mas é que nem pensar. Não sou louca!

― Ele é meu, Missy! ― O olhar enlouquecido de eras passadas recuperou e redobrou forças, regressando à ativa.

― Isso dizes tu…

Os gritos escalavam de intensidade, ao mesmo tempo que a argumentação ficava cada vez mais física, com uns quantos empurrões aqui e acolá.

― Ele nem sequer sabe quem tu és ― gritou o Time Lord com voz vitoriosa, dando o tema por encerrado e dirigindo-se à porta que dava para a rua.

― Pelo menos eu nunca tentei destruir o planeta! ― Missy regressou à carga, com a voz embargada numa boa dose de veneno. ― Ou matar os animais de estimação dele… Sabes perfeitamente o quanto o Doctor aprecia a humanidade, são os seus pets, por amor a Gallifrey. ― A morena analisou as unhas com expressão de aborrecimento, falando agora com um tom comedido. ― Logo estão completamente fora dos limites, não podes ir por aí a matar humanos indiscriminadamente. A menos que queiras que te odeie mais do que já o faz ― concluiu com sarcasmo.

― Ele não me odeia, pelo contrário, eu desperto nele um instinto que tu nunca conseguirás.

― E qual seria esse?

― Theta Sigma quer salvar-me!

― Sim, de ti mesmo, da tua loucura. Como quando tínhamos quinze e nos tentámos suicidar por culpa do bater dos tambores.

E desta forma a batalha verbal voltou à vida com mais fulgor.

Ambos tinham consciência de que não deveriam compartir a mesma linha temporal, estando à beira de criar um verdadeiro e calamitoso paradoxo. No entanto, nenhum parecia querer dar o braço a torcer e abandonar o século XXI, sob ameaça de que o outro lhe passasse a perna à frente e se apossasse do ignorante Doctor.

oOo

 _Setembro de 2012_

Com o calendário na mão, Gwen olhou para o Capitão pelo canto do olho.

"É hoje ou nunca! A médica disse que as minhas hormonas já estão reguladas e que esta semana era a mais propícia para engravidar, mas não há forma de que consiga seguir o plano que ela passou."

A mulher olhou a agenda onde anotara previamente todas a datas e horários que a doutora lhe dissera.

"De todos estes, o único que me serve é o desta noite, os outros horários são impossíveis. Quase consegui o de antes de ontem, mas aquele maldito alien apareceu do nada e arruinou tudo. Desta vez tem de ser tudo perfeito", pensou Gwen, ponderando como levar a cabo o seu plano. "Tenho de embebedá-lo."

oOo

O ambiente estava saturado de odores. Odor a suor… Odor a tabaco… Odor a perfume… Odor a cerveja… Odor de sexo!

Em cima da cama, os corpos balançavam-se ritmicamente ao som de uma sinfonia de suspiros e gemidos.

― Ah! Jack, m-mais… Haaaaa! Hmm… ― O imortal violou a boca alheia, calando aquela voz que nada se assemelhava à que ele realmente desejava escutar.

― Ianto, meu Ianto ― murmurava o Capitão ao ouvido da mulher, que furiosa, lhe mordeu a mão e se impulsou, ficando sobre o corpo dele.

― Porque é que não deixas de o chamar de uma vez? ― Jack abriu os olhos, vidrosos e enevoados, sem poder distinguir a figura feminina que se auto-penetrava de forma selvagem. ― Ele não te ama como eu! ― Parou de repente, pegando na mão esquerda dele e guiando-a até à sua vagina, húmida e receptiva, incitando-o a unir um dedo ao membro ereto já no seu interior. ― Não consegues sentir o meu amor por ti? Não sentes como te acolho dentro do meu corpo, como ele nunca fará? ― Agarrou a mão direita e colocou-a sobre o seu seio, comprimindo-a contra o vulto. ― Ele não tem seios nos quais te acomodar e consolar, ele não tem um útero para te dar filhos. Ele não te merece, Jack. Acaso não vês que eu sou perfeita para ti? Só eu te posso satisfazer! Eu, Gwen, como mulher posso dar-te prazeres que ele nunca conseguirá com um corpo duro e anguloso, másculo.

Todo o seu discurso foi em vão, pois o álcool que corria pelas veias do imortal, nublava a sua mente, fazendo com que a sua imagem fosse eclipsada pela imaginação dele, que apenas via Ianto frente a ele.

Jack retomou as rédeas daquele rodeo, voltando a jogar a morena sobre os lençóis e embestindo profundamente.

O clímax chegou por fim e o homem embriagado ejaculou no interior de Gwen, que se aferrava a ele fortemente, contendo as lágrimas de despeito. Pode que não fosse a dona do seu coração, mas conseguiria ser a Sra. Harkness, assegurar-se-ia de conceber uma criança e casar-se com Jack. Ele seria seu, nem que fosse por obrigação.

Cansado e sonolento, retrocedeu até sair do interior da mulher e deixou-se cair sobre o leito.

― Ianto, não me abandones… ― Abraçou a cintura de Gwen, encostando a cabeça sobre as costas dela. ― outra ve…

"Não voltarei a cometer o mesmo erro. Esta vez saberás que tiveste sexo comigo, não regressarei a casa esta noite." A ex-polícia moveu-se entre os braços do imortal, pousando a cabeça no seu peitoral. "Vejamos como reages amanhã."

No entanto, quando o sol raiou e ela se levantou, o Capitão Harkness já havia sumido do quarto do hotel.

"Pelo menos, tenho a certeza de que ele sabe…"

oOo

 _31 de Outubro de 2012_

Gwen abre o envelope da Clínica e sorri diante dos resultados das suas análises clínicas. Os seus esforços haviam enfim dado frutos.

A mulher levou uma mão ao ventre ainda plano, maquinando a melhor forma de dar a notícia ao futuro papá.

― Em breve… "mas não hoje." ― concluiu na sua mente. ― "Hoje é o dia de Toshiko e do pequeno Tommy. Logo, logo surgirá a oportunidade ideal de contar a minha boa nova…"

oOo

 _Novembro de 2012_

Jack levantou-se com preguiça, ignorando o corpo quente e amoroso que descansava no leito. Vestiu-se com lentidão, pegou nas chaves e regressou à Torchwood, precisava de rever uns relatórios ainda essa semana e estava com insónia, pelo que o trabalho vinha mesmo a calhar.

Entrou no Hub, ainda era madrugada, deparando-se com um sonolento Nicolò a preparar um lanche. O nobre estava a hospedar-se no quarto que fora um dia de Jack e Ianto, até regressar a Veneza, visto que o Capitão nunca mais dormira de facto lá, passando de hotel em hotel, de cama em cama e de amante em amante.

― Bom dia, Niccolò! ― cumprimentou o imortal, apropriando-se de uma torrada, esticando-se por cima do ombro do jovem, que comia tranquilamente sentado à mesa.

― Bom di… ― O aroma a perfume barato roçou contra o nariz sensível do menor, que franze a testa com irritação. ― Esse perfume é novo? ― perguntou com a voz embebida em sarcasmo ― Um pouco feminino para o seu gosto, não é mesmo, Sr. Harkness?

― Acaso está com ciúmes, meu caro Nicolò? ― perguntou divertido.

― Claro que não. ― O veneziano bufou em desagrado.

― A sério? Eu iria jurar que isso soou como um amante ciumento… ― Aproximou-se ao menor, encarando os olhos do outro, que tentava desviar a mirada em vão.

"Talvez… Poderia funcionar…", Jack decidiu testar a sorte, desceu o rosto, juntando os seus lábios num toque casto e demorado. Separou-se por fim, aguardando o arranque de fúria do jovem homem, mas este permanecia ali… parado… estático… petrificado…

Nicolò fechou os olhos perante a enchente de imagens que percorreram todos os cantos da sua mente, destravando portas fechadas e libertando memórias até então esquecidas.

 _Quando foi que me apaixonei?_

 _No primeiro abraço?_

 _No primeiro beijo?_

 _No primeiro olhar?_

 _No primeiro toque?_

 _Não sei!_

 _Só sei que me apaixonei por ti, Jack._

O jovem abriu os olhos, brilhantes de mudo anseio. Um sorriso de tonto enamorado toma posse dos seus lábios… mas algo escurece o seu rosto. Amantes… Montes e montes de amantes… Jack Harkness não fora exatamente uma pessoa fiel durante os últimos tempos, nem mesmo para com os seus amantes mais recentes. Quantos haviam sido? Quantos homens e mulheres tinham desfrutado das suas atenções e perícia na cama?

O imortal tenta aproximar-se a Nicolò, mas este levanta-se, de um salto, da cadeira e caminha na direção contrária, nem se dignando a dirigir-lhe uma única palavra.

"Lei de gelo? Mas porquê? Ele parecia ter aceite bem o beijo… então…!? Porque me está a ignorar agora?", matutava o Capitão na sua cabecinha pensadora. Espantou as más energias e seguiu o veneziano até ao escritório.

― Espera, Nicolò! ― Agarrou-o pelo pulso, puxando-o de encontro a si e espalmando ambos os peitos, fazendo possível sentir como os corações batiam em uníssono. ― Diz-me o que…

― Cuidado, Sir, isso é assédio sexu…

― Ianto?

― Não sei do que está… ― A sua boca viu-se repentinamente invadida por uma língua ávida de contacto.

― Só o meu Ianto diria algo assim ― constatou o maior, abandonando o interior da boca alheia e abraçando o seu amor e beijando-o uma vez mais, sendo correspondido desta vez.

― Não penses que me esqueci das tuas andanças. Pareces ter… encontrado… hm… uma boa dose de… hmm… consolo!?

* * *

Alerta Spoiler

Informações retiradas de doctorwhofanon wikia sobre os comics, novelas, séries, etc da saga Doctor Who. Se não desejam saber os dados que ainda não foram revelados na série televisiva, tais como o nome do Doctor, não leiam

Sigam com caução e sobreaviso

Quando o Master tinha quinze anos, vivia em isolamento, pois deixou a Academia para Jovens Time Lords algum tempo antes, devido a que era vítima de bullying. Ao não conseguir ignorar o bater dos tambores na sua cabeça, Koschei, nome de nascimento do Master, enlouqueceu e passou a ser ensinado em casa por um professor privado, que acabou por desistir de o instruir.

Trancado no seu quarto, Koschei decidiu suicidar-se, mas Theta Sigma, alcunha para Thetatropoloussvsgholtazsr Sigmaakronosvexsithkada ao ser praticamente impronunciável, arrombou a porta e salvou-o, injetando-lhe um soro de emergência que disparou a primeira regeneração do que viria a ser o primeiro Master.

Theta Sigma só passou pela sua primeira regeneração aos dezanove e anos e virou eremita, após encontrar-se com o primeiro mestre, sentindo-se culpado e apelidando-se "The Hermit". Só depois de sair de Gallifrey para se aventurar como fizera o seu pai Chronos é que este se fez chamar "The Doctor", pois ele "curava" coisas, virando assim um pacifista.

O nome indicado acima como sendo o nome de nascimento do Doctor é uma suposição feita por fãs, a partir da alcunha pela qual era chamado na Academia e porque foi afirmado que o nome dele era longo e difícil de pronunciar.


	15. Renascimento VII

**Renascimento**

 **VII**

Jack empurrou o seu jovem amante contra a borda da mesa, incitando-o a recostar-se sobre a fria superfície de madeira, jogando os pratos ao chão.

As bocas encontraram-se com saudade e gula, degustando o sabor que não sentiam há muito, mas impossível de esquecer sem importar quantos séculos passassem ou quantas reencarnações atravessassem. As línguas retorciam-se no interior das suas cavidades bucais, arrancando suspiros e gemidos contidos, misturados com ruídos húmidos de sucções e beijos ansiosos.

O Capitão Harkness deslizou as mãos delicadamente sob a camisa, deslizando o rosto ao longo da longitude do pescoço albino e mordendo o vale formado pela união da clavícula e do pescoço do seu amado.

Nem o peculiar ruído emitido pela aterragem da Tardis os distraiu dos seus mais profundos desejos.

― Jack, encontrei a localização do Master e da Mis… Oh!

― Doctor, o que é que estás aqui a fazer? ― perguntou o imortal, cobrindo o corpo semi-desnudo de Nicolò com a sua camisa, pois a do veneziano virara um farrapo no meio do escaldante momento.

― Ah! Hm… Pois… Master! Missy! Encontrei-os!

― É bom saber isso, mas… poderias dar uma meia voltinha, Doc? ― perguntou Jack, girando o dedo para exemplificar as suas palavras, ao que o Décimo Primeiro Doutor obedeceu, enquanto os pombinhos se colocavam apresentáveis a olhos alheios.

― Vejo… Má escolha de palavras! Hm… Com que então, a minha teoria estava correta. Nicolò é a reencarnação de Ianto e o beijo do verdadeiro amor desbloqueou as memórias. Cliché, mas efectivo. Rose e Donna teriam adorado isto! ― O Time Lord suspira pesadamente. ― Bom, isto só significa que tenho mais memórias para apagar. Não podemos enviar o Nicolò para 1580 com as memórias do século XXI, ainda mais, de uma vida que não lhe corresponde. Ianto deve desaparecer e Nicolò precisa de ser restaurado.

oOo

As portas da Tardis abrem-se abruptamente, para evitar a colisão que representaria o Doctor a ser jogado contra elas. Após as terroríficas palavras do alienígena, Jack Harkness convidou-o, o mais "educadamente" possível, a abandonar as instalações de Torchwood Three.

― Agora é contigo, S-Sexy… ― murmurou o homem, desmaiando de seguida.

O ruído típico dos motores da Tardis soou por todo o recinto rumo a um destino desconhecido.

oOo

O Time Lord pestanejou, tentando focar os seus arredores com certa dificuldade. A dor de cabeça estava a matá-lo e não queria mudar. Gostava daquele corpo, não precisava de outro, obrigado, mas não. Estava perfeitamente conforme com o que tinha.

Tentou mover-se ao sentir uma sensação de formigueiro nas suas extremidades, constatando que estas se encontravam bem atadinhas a uma cadeirinha no meio de um sombrio e silencioso armazém.

A sua atenção logo foi atraída por um par de familiares vozes. Forçou-se a focar a mirada nas figuras, mas os seus olhos não alcançavam distinguir mais do que formas escuras e desfocadas.

― Sh! Ele já despertou.

― Não mudes de assunto, Missy, eu tenho prioridade.

― Onde é que isso está escrito?

― Eu vim primeiro, pelo que tenho direito de antiguidade.

― Tens o tanas!

― Ok! Então… o primeiro a conseguir seduzi-lo ganha o direito de ir primeiro! ― exclamou o loiro, dando o assunto por encerrado.

― Master? ― perguntou o Doctor pestanejando umas poucas vezes ― Missy? Do que é que vocês estão a falar?

Enquanto o Master sofria um surto raivoso, que o levou a jogar à cara do Doctor tudo o que tinha entalado na garganta ao longo dos séculos, Missy aproveitando a distração do outro, acercou-se ao prisioneiro.

― Custa-te assim tanto fazer uma chamada de vez em quando? ― gesticulava o loiro de costas para o duo ― Parece que a única forma de atrair a tua atenção é se, volta e meia, tentar explodir um planeta! Imaginas quão preocupado fico quando às vezes não tenho notícias tuas por décadas inteiras? Porque é que não me respondes, Theta? ― O Master deu meia volta, abrindo a boca de espanto e indignação. ― Mas que merda pensas que estás a fazer, Missy?

― Acaso não é óbvio? ― Missy encontrava-se totalmente desnuda sobre um igualmente despido Doctor, porém atado e devidamente amordaçado, não fosse o coitadinho pensar em fugir a meio da melhor parte. ― Chama-se sexo, meu caro Master ― explicou a mulher, bombeando o membro semi-desperto do seu refém ―, talvez já tenhas ouvido falar!? ― A Time Lady dirigiu a ereção gotejante de pré-sémen até à sua vagina palpitante, sentando-se lentamente. ― Sê gentil, amor, é a minha primeira vez… ― ronronou sedutoramente ao ouvido do Doctor. A pontinha da cabeça do pénis apenas havia entrado ligeiramente no canal, quando a mulher se viu repentinamente lançada contra o frio e empoeirado solo. ― Ei! Isso doeu, cretino!

O Master descartou as suas vestes à velocidade da luz, abraçando possessivamente o desafortunado Doctor que choramingava de frustração.

"Mas que raios de passa aqui?", pensava o pobre Time Lord, ao ter a fita adesiva arrancada rudemente da sua face e a sua boca violentada pela língua do Master, o primeiro beijo que recebia daquela encarnação. Sim, havia descoberto faz pouco que o Master e a Missy eram a mesma pessoa, não que isso o ajudasse a compreender a situação mais facilmente.

"Hmm… Beija muito bem! Mas o que é que eu estou para aqui a pensar? Tenho a River, a minha bela e não tão doce River", os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela luta nascida pelo confronto entre ambas as encarnações do seu velho amigo Koschei.

Missy atirou o homem para longe do Doctor, proclamando os lábios do Time Lord como seus e voltando ao seu plano original, mas sempre que estava prestes a empalar-se no membro do seu querido Doc, o estúpido do Master intrometia-se, impedindo-a de concretizar o seu ansiado objetivo.

― Ok! Esclareçamos as coisas, Master ― expôs a Time Lady com decisão. ― Eu quero a frente e tu só queres a parte de trás, certo? ― Recebeu um assentimento de cabeça. ― Já ouviste falar de ménage à trois? Sim? Ainda bem, dessa forma ficamos todos felizes e satisfeitos.

― Ficamos nada? Eu não fico feliz com isto, só quero que me devolvam a minha Tardis. Aliás como é vocês entraram na Tar… Hmm… Haa! ― Missy silenciou-o com um beijo profundo.

O Master logo pôde gozar da fama de ter desflorado o Doctor por trás. Missy, por outro lado, estava satisfeita de ter perdido a sua virgindade de donzela para o seu amorzinho, o Doc.

Protinho, todos felizes, satisfeitos e saciados… por enquanto…


	16. Renascimento VIII

Notas:

Olá, pessoal!

Peço desculpa pela demora, primeiro estive sem inspiração e pouco depois fiquei sem pc… Quando me dei conta, esta história já havia caído no esquecimento.

Mas quem persevera sempre alcança, pelo que aqui têm um novo capítulo.

Espero que gostem...

* * *

 **Renascimento**

 **VIII**

Aquela manhã tinha tudo para ser perfeita… ou assim pensava Gwen. Com os resultados das análises zelosamente protegidos no interior da sua mala e um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, a ex-polícia dispôs-se a colocar a fase final do seu plano em prática.

Só necessitava entregar o teste de gravidez a Jack e este, como bom cavalheiro que era, não duvidaria em pedi-la em casamento e esquecer Ianto de uma vez por todas.

O único obstáculo a interpôr-se entre ela e o sucesso do seu formidável estratagema era aquela moléstia de nome Nicolò. Precisava livrar-se dele de uma vez por todas. Talvez fazer uso dos seus direitos como mãe do filho do Capitão Harkness e exigir que o veneziano fosse retornado à sua linha temporal, com as memórias devidamente apagadas.

Mas… Nem sempre as coisas correm como esperado e a mulher estava prestes a descobrir isso…

Gwen levantou o braço para poder ver as horas no seu relógio de pulso.

"Tenho de assegurar-me de que chego cedo. Não quero interrupções indesejadas, se demorar muito corro o risco de ser interceptada pela Toshiko."

oOo

Ao chegar ao trabalho, a gestante conteve o instinto de correr ao encontro daquele que ela acreditava ser o seu verdadeiro amor. Precisava manter a compostura, caso contrário pareceria uma mulher desesperada a tentar prender o seu homem com a concepção de uma criança. Facto que não poderia de forma alguma passar pela mente de Jack ou o seu plano iria por água abaixo e nem mesmo um bebé poderia salvá-la daquela enorme desgraça.

Gwen entrou no escritório sendo surpreendida de forma nada grata pela visão de "Janto", como apelidara Toshiko tempo antes, a dividir um fogoso momento.

Jack mantinha Nicolò deitado contra a superfície da mesa, segurando os seus pulsos sobre a cabeça do mesmo e deslizando a sua mão livre ao longo da pele descoberta.

O imortal desceu a cabeça e beijou o delicado peito do menor com amor, adorando cada canto daquele templo vivo.

— Hmm.. J-Jaaack… — ronronou o nobre, erguendo o tronco e indo de encontro aos lábios sedentos do seu amante que atualmente se encontrava a meio do seu ritual de veneração dos botões rosados que coroavam o peito pálido do jovem veneziano.

Jack beijou o mamilo direito, enquanto a sua mão livre, subia através do corpo disposto e entregue, até alcançar o gémeo esquerdo e beliscá-lo levemente, arrancando uma nova sinfonia de gemidos.

— Vou adorar desflorar-te outra vez, Ianto. Não! Nicolò, meu belíssimo Nicolò — murmurou o Capitão Harkness tomando possessão dos lábios inchados e vermelhos do seu amante.

— Seu destruidor de lares — Ao escutar tais palavras, o casal separa-se apressadamente. —, como ousas jogar-te em cima do meu homem e deixar-te foder em cima da minha secretária!? — gritou a mulher fora de si, quase parecendo que começaria a deitar espuma pela boca tal qual um animal raivoso.

— Primeiro de tudo, não sou o teu homem — afirmou Jack Harkness, auxiliando o nobre, que lutava contra o tecido das suas vestes — e segundo, Nicolò não é um destruidor de lares, ele é o homem que eu amo e nada do que digas ou faças poderá mudar isso.

— Mas… Mas… tu… tu dormiste comigo, Jack… duas vezes, na verdade… e… e… vais ter um filho comigo… — A mulher abriu a mala, agarrando nos exames que prontamente lançou na face impávida do seu chefe. — N-Não me podes abandonar agora, Jack... — Gwen explodiu num mar de lágrimas sem fim. — Eu preciso de ti... O nosso filho precisa de ti! — exclamou a mulher, acariciando o seu ventre ainda plano — Sê homem, assume a responsabilidade e casa-te comigo!

Nicolò sentiu uma sensação de ardor nos olhos, mas não quis dar-se por vencido.

"Não vou chorar… Não… vou chorar…", pensou o veneziano, ignorando que a batalha já havia sido perdida antes deste sequer mesmo se aperceber.

Uma solitária lágrima vertida pelo olho direito do jovem europeu, deslizou lentamente pela sua bela face, pendendo na linha do queixo e deslizando ao longo do seu pálido, esbelto e marcado pescoço, graças aos inúmeros beijos que o imortal lhe tinha dado durante o seu ritual de adoração. O pequeno resquício de água salgada aninhou-se por fim no pecaminoso vale da estilizada clavícula do nobre.

— Antes de tudo, não me recordo de ter cometido o erro de partilhar leito contigo duas vezes, Gwen. Aquela noite, aquela... única... noite — Fazendo questão de enfatizar a palavra "única". — foi um erro… — disse Jack, iniciando um breve discurso — Eu estava vulnerável e tu como minha amiga que és, deverias ter-me impedido de cometer uma estupidez da qual me viria a arrepender sem dúvida alguma.

A mulher abriu a boca para reclamar que terem feito o amor não tinha sido uma estupidez e muito menos um erro, sendo impedida pelas palavras do Capitão Harkness.

— Em vez disso, o último que recordo daquela fatídica noite, antes de acordar, ao teu lado na manhã seguinte, na cama daquele motel... foi que não deixavas de me oferecer um copo atrás do outro. Agora que penso bem nisso, o teu objetivo desde então era induvidavelmente embebedar-me, daí haver tanto álcool envolvido — acusou o homem. — Mas se o que dizes é verdade e essa criança é minha, vou assumir a responsabilidade…

Gwen esboçou um sorriso de alegria, tintado pelos leves rastos das lágrimas prévias e Nicolò encolheu-se contra a parede mais próxima, sem poder conter mais o pranto que o acometia.

Os seus ombros trémulos… As suas mãos cobrindo a sua boca, não querendo deixar transparecer a sua dor… constituíam um quadro de partir o coração à mais cruel das criaturas. Mas tal não parecia surtir nenhum efeito sobre Gwen, que com um sorriso arrogante aproximou-se ao menor, cuspindo-lhe na cara.

Enquanto o jovem limpava a saliva do rosto, Jack querendo consolá-lo tentou aproximar-se a ele. Antes mesmo de o poder tocar, Nicolò encolheu-se contra a parede e abraçou-se a si mesmo, buscando consolo naquele gesto vazio e frio.

Desejava aferrar-se a Jack, mas… quem era ele para impedir aquilo? Para privar uma criança do seu pai? Para destruir uma família? Nem possuindo todas as memórias de Ianto poderia cometer tal atrocidade… Família é algo sagrado! E ele nunca se meteria no meio da felicidade do homem que ama desde o fundo da sua alma.

— Entendeste agora, sua puta sem escrúpulos? Ele é meu! Eu vou dar-lhe algo que tu… com esse… ess… — Gwen lançou uma mirada depreciativa, observando o jovem da cabeça aos pés e concluiu com a voz embargada em desdém. — corpo másculo e sem graça... nunca lhe poderias dar, nem em sonhos… Uma criança. Uma criança carne da sua carne e sangue do seu sangue. Tu… Tu nunca lhe poderias dar um filh…

O som da cacetada propiciada pelo Capitão Harkness ressoou ao longo dos gabinetes do edifício de Torchwood Three.

Sem aguentar mais as palavras denigrentes da sua subordinada e a mirada de agonia da sua alma gémea, Jack havia cessado as estupidezes que esta pregava, recorrendo ao uso da força.

— Vou assumir a paternidade, mas é só isso, Gwen… A criança será a minha prioridade e velarei pelo seu bem-estar. Pagarei uma pensão como dita a lei e respeitarei o regime de visitas que impuseres… Mas... tu e eu não somos nada. Ouviste? Nada! Para mim só existe Nicolò — concluiu o Capitão, agarrando o pulso do soluçante veneziano e abandonando o seu local de trabalho sem olhar para trás.


	17. Renascimento IX

**Renascimento**

 **IX**

Uma semana havia passado desde que Jack e Nicolò tinham formalizado oficialmente o seu relacionamento e Toshiko não poderia estar mais feliz por ter o seu amigo de volta. O mesmo não se poderia dizer de Gwen que aproveitava cada segundo do dia para esfregar na cara do veneziano que era ela e não ele quem carregava o filho do imortal.

— Ainda aqui estás? — exclamou com desdém a ex-polícia — Acaso não entendes que sobras aqui? Realmente vais deixar que o meu filho cresça sem pai?

— Cala-te de uma vez, Gwen! — interrompeu o Capitão Harkness, cansado de ouvir aquela maldita lengalenga todo o santo dia.

Ainda quando o seu namorado afirmasse que estava bem com a situação, este sabia que tal facto não era verdade. Doía-lhe ver o seu amado Nicolò cair numa espiral depressiva sempre que era acusado de destruir o futuro de uma criança que ainda nem sequer havia nascido.

— Já te disse que vou pagar a pensão alimentar que o tribunal estipular e que me irei assegurar de ser uma presença constante na vida da criança. Pelo que nem sequer penses em colocar ideias estapafúrdias de ódio insano contra Nicolò na cabeça do bebé, mal ele nasça.

Gwen foi impedida de expressar acidamente a sua opinião, devido aos alarmes que entretanto dispararam loucamente, causando-lhe uma leve dor de cabeça.

oOo

Exausta após uma longa jornada, Gwen arrastou-se até ao apartamento que compartilhava com o seu noivo, sendo saudada por uma visão nada encorajadora.

— Podes explicar-me isto, Gwen? — perguntou Rhis, estendendo-lhe um envelope já aberto.

— Quem te deu a liberdade de ler a minha correspondência!? — gritou a mulher fora de si, despejando a sua frustração em cima da pobre vítima, que nada tinha a ver com os seus problemas.

— O que é que esperava que eu fizesse ao ver uma carta registada do tribunal entre a correspondência? Estava preocupado, pensei que era algo grave.

— Não tem nada a ver contigo, Rhis. Devias manter-te afastado dos meus assuntos pessoais — reclamou Gwen, ainda quando soubesse que era ela quem estava errada e não ele.

— Sim, já notei. A notificação foi muito esclarecedora em relação a esse tema. Mas só por curiosidade… Quando é que pretendias dizer-me que estás grávida de outro homem, Gwen? Porque é óbvio que não é meu, caso contrário, Jack Harkness não teria iniciado uma ação judicial para estipular o valor da pensão alimentar e o regime de visitas.

oOo

Tudo parecia estar a correr bem…

Tinham capturado o alienígena que estava a aterrorizar as crianças que ousavam adentrar-se na suposta mansão assombrada da cidade, quando o inesperado ocorreu…

O alien não estava só e haviam falhado em notar o companheiro da criatura.

A luta iniciou e Gwen ficou encarregue de vigiar o prisioneiro que fora previamente sedado, evitando assim um confronto direto com o inimigo.

Distraída com as memórias da discussão que tivera horas antes, com o seu agora ex-noivo, a mulher não se apercebeu que o efeito do anestésico estava a passar e viu-se atacada à traição pelo prisioneiro.

— Gwen! — gritou Toshiko, levando as mãos ao rosto e cobrindo a boca, enquanto observava horrorizada, o modo como o braço do alien atravessava o ventre da gestante.

oOo

Dois dias depois, a ex-polícia abriu finalmente os olhos, deparando-se com o branco teto do hospital universitário.

As notícias que recebeu pouco depois, foram de longe um dos momentos mais chocantes da sua vida.

— N-Não pode ser… — soluçou Gwen, acariciando o seu ventre que, segundo o médico que a atendera, era agora tão seco e estéril, quanto o Deserto do Sahara.

O golpe havia desgarrado os seus órgãos internos… O veneno havia-se espalhado rapidamente pelo útero... Não restava nada que pudessem fazer para salvar o feto.

Numa última e desesperada tentativa para salvar a vida da mãe, e para que esta não perecesse com o bebé, o médico vira-se obrigado a realizar uma cirurgia de emergência para retirar todo o seu sistema reprodutor interno, de forma a que a infeção não se alastrasse para o resto do corpo.

Pela sua obsessão e ambição, Gwen perdera a possibilidade de alguma vez poder voltar a ter filhos próprios. Nunca mais poderia engravidar…

oOo

 _Dezembro de 2012_

Fora apenas quando a poeira assentara que Torchwood começara a questionar onde andava o Doctor, pois já não o viam à algum tempo. Já haviam passado meses desde que Jack o expulsara do Hub à base de força bruta.

Enquanto isso, Gwen continuava perdida nos seus pensamentos de remordimento, questionando sobre o que fazer com o resto da sua vida.


	18. Renascimento X

**Renascimento**

 **X**

 _24 de Dezembro de 2012_

Gwen bate à porta do escritório privado de Jack Harkness. A porta abre-se, deixando passar um apressado Nicolò com as vestes desarranjadas e as bochechas coradas, que poderia tê-la facilmente atirado contra a parede, se esta não se tivesse afastado do caminho do jovem veneziano.

Jack encontrava-se sentado desavergonhadamente numa poltrona, sem se importar em esconder a sua parcial nudez. A camisa que descansava algures no solo da sala e as suas calças desapertadas eram sinais óbvios da atividade que a mulher interrompera.

— O que é que queres, Gwen? — interrogou o imortal, preparando-se mentalmente para uma possível bomba que a ex-polícia pudesse estar prestes a jogar.

Esta estivera estranhamente tranquila nos últimos tempos. Não tinha voltado a jogar-se em cima dele ou a atacar o seu amado Nicolò. Ninguém em Torchwood parecia saber o que se passava pela cabeça da mulher, pelo que todo o cuidado era pouco, a julgar pelo último plano dela.

Jack já estava mesmo à espera que esta voltasse a exigir que aceitasse entrar num relacionamento com ela, usando o aborto e a sua incapacidade de gestar novamente como moeda de troca para o forçar a abandonar Nicolò. No entanto, nunca poderia ter adivinhado o que passou de seguida.

— Face às últimas ocorrências… Bom, estive a pensar no meu futuro e… — O Capitão Harkness fez um gesto de mão, incitando-a a continuar. — Quero a demissão.

— Pensei que amavas trabalhar aqui — constatou Jack surpreendido pela decisão da sua subordinada.

— E amo! Mas… a minha vida nunca mais foi a mesma desde que te conheci, desde que comecei a trabalhar aqui.

— Não te atrevas a culpar-me pelos teus erros, Gwen, foram as tuas ações que te levaram aonde estás hoje. — A agente Cooper suspirou com resignação e assentiu, concordando com as palavras do seu chefe.

— Tens razão, Jack, e é por isso mesmo que devo sair daqui. Torchwood foi uma experiência maravilhosa, mas também me permitiu ver tudo o que achei impossível até então… que aliens existem e que tudo é possível. Penso que essa foi a principal razão que me fez acreditar que poderia conseguir tudo o que eu queria sem ter em conta as consequências. E o que eu queria eras tu, Jack! — concluiu cabisbaixa, sabendo que ela própria havia destruído a sua vida e os seus relacionamentos e que não poderia culpar ninguém para além dela mesma pelas suas más decisões.

— Bom, sendo assim, aceito a tua demissão. Mas já conheces o protocolo.

— Retcon — afirmou Gwen com voz séria.

— Exato! Estás preparada para esquecer tudo?

— É melhor assim. Dessa forma deixo esta obsessão para trás e posso enfim continuar com a minha vida. Foram as minhas decisões idiotas e as minhas ações desonestas que me fizeram perder o nosso filho e a capacidade de engravidar, para não falar de um homem maravilhoso que teria feito tudo por mim. E sei que nunca serei capaz de me perdoar por ter enganado o Rhis.

— Vou preparar uma história de fachada e preparar a transferência. Regressarás à força policial britânica. Talvez uma zona mais calma e com menos atividade alienígena…

— Importas-te de conservar a minha infidelidade com Owen e o aborto na história que criares, por favor? Penso que é importante recordar-me do que perdi por causa da minha estupidez. Não desejo voltar a cometer o mesmo erro outra vez.

— Claro.

— A próxima vez que encontrar um bom homem… desejo fazê-lo feliz, ainda quando não lhe possa dar filhos biológicos. — Gwen dirigiu-se à porta, parando brevemente antes de sair do escritório. — Lamento muito... por tudo... as coisas que te disse... a forma como tratei o Nicolò. Eu… Eu já não me reconheço, Jack… Preciso mesmo disto, por favor. Não sei se seria capaz de viver comigo mesma depois de tudo o que fiz. Só desejo apagar tudo o que fiz e começar de novo.

— Gwen… — disse o imortal, sendo interrompido pela ex-polícia.

— Sei que não é justo, mas… por favor — murmurou a mulher com lágrimas contidas.

oOo

Martha acordou com o ruído do telemóvel a tocar incansávelmente. Bocejou, tateando a mesa de cabeceira até dar com o dispositivo.

— Hmm!? — Ainda meia a dormir, atendeu o telefone. O choque da informação que lhe foi dada fê-la espevitar imediatamente. — Chego em meia hora. Isolem os pacientes e assegurem-se de iniciar os procedimentos de quarentena. O último que necessitamos é um surto a nível nacional.

oOo

Gwen recebeu alta e saiu do hospital com uma promessa de um futuro melhor. Ainda quando apresentasse algumas lacunas na sua memória, sabia que precisava de trabalhar para compensar as suas más ações.

Pelo pouco que se recordava... tinha tido um caso com um colega de trabalho, O… Ol… O-qualquer coisa… O nome não lhe vinha à memória. Sabia que tinha engravidado e que Rhis tinha descoberto que não era o pai e terminado o seu noivado.

"Sinceramente… O que é que me passou pela cabeça? Trair o Rhis!?", pensou Gwen, sem entender o que a teria levado a fazer tal coisa. "Como pude fazer isso ao melhor homem que já conheci? Talvez o acidente tenha sido um ato de castigo divino. Mas, pensando bem… onde é que eu estava com a cabeça? Meter-me numa perseguição armada e terminar com uma barra de ferro no abdómen!?"

oOo

Martha estava abismada com o desenvolvimento daquele espécime viral.

— Então!? — perguntou um dos médicos CDC (Centers for Disease Control and Prevention) ansiosamente.

— Este vírus evolui de um modo que nunca vi antes. Nem sequer sabia que era possível um vírus mutar desta forma. Onde está o Paciente Zero?

— Em isolamento, mas não apresenta quaisquer sintomas. Ao que parece é imune ao vírus.

— Então é apenas portador do vírus? — perguntou Martha curiosa.

— Sim.

— Isso é na verdade uma boa notícia. Se o paciente é imune, podemos usar uma amostra do sangue dele para sintetizar uma vacina ou até mesmo uma cura.

— Também pensei nisso, pelo que já tirei uma amostra, mas…

— Mas o quê?

— O sangue é… — O médico pondera momentaneamente sobre que palavra escolher para descrever o que observara ao microscópio. — estranho.

— Estranho como? — O homem indicou-lhe a amostra e pediu que visse por si mesma. — Onde está o paciente? Quero vê-lo — concluiu a morena sem dar possibilidade de reclamar.

oOo

Ao entrar no quarto destinado ao Paciente Zero, a primeira coisa que chamou a atenção da médica foi a sua idade.

— Olá! Como é que te chamas? — perguntou Martha, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da cama.

— Calista.

* * *

Notas:

Hmm… Mas quem será a misteriosa Calista?

Bom e chegámos assim ao final de mais uma temporada.

Espero que tenham gostado. Aguardo comentários, please (*o*)


End file.
